Phantoms on Berk
by crai22
Summary: Danny's family has died in TUE, and now he is in the Ghost Zone in mourning. Now what would happen if he was given a second chance away from all the ghosts, Vlad, and Dan. Than imagine what would happen if Dani just so happened to be created after TUE and was sent to Berk to live with Danny? This will certainly bring an interesting element into the mix of Berk that's for sure.
1. Prologue

Danny sighed as he sat on a rock in one of the deepest parts of the Ghost Zone alone and thinking ever since the incident. That incident was Dan Phantom who had gone back in time to ensure his own creation happened, but it backfired. You see Danny Fenton a kid with black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white t-shirt with a red oval on the chest, blue jeans, and red sneakers is special. He is also known as Danny Phantom, and this other forum that he was in now had white hair and glowing green eyes wearing a black jumpsuit with silver gloves, boots, belt, collar, and 'DP' symbol.

He had rigged his parents portal to blow before diving into it after an explosion at the Nasty Burger had taken away his family, friends, and teacher. Upon going into the portal he had flown further into the Ghost Zone than every before, making a stop here and there every now and than. His first stop was at Dora's domain who like the entire zone had heard of what happened to him, and as such offered him a place for a time. While there he had gotten a sword made of black metal, and trained in the use of it before Aragon broke loose and got his amulet back.

Danny helped to defeat him again with Dora's help who in return much to his surprise actually gave him her brothers amulet to protect. He had learned a bit of how to use it as well and somehow due to being a halfa did not go wild with the animal like instincts it gave him. Surprisingly he didn't need to be mad to use, but that did bring about the change, and after that he left and went to the Far Frozen. It was rather an accident that he arrived there and meat Frostbite and while there he learned how to use his apparent ice powers. That was a total of two months so far in the Ghost Zone but he left again after gaining as much training as he could from the nice yeti ghost. He kept saying it had nothing to do with the fact that he defeated Pariah Dark on his own that caused the yeti ghosts to like him mentally as he left. He stayed a day in Pariah Dark's domain to rest before setting out again and going deeper into the Ghost Zone came upon Clockworks domain.

There he stayed at least for two day's and with some training from Clockwork learned how to make at least ten duplicates of himself, and control a forum of Ecto-electricity. The Observants were what finally made him leave, along with Dan's thermos which was the reason he visited the time ghost in the first place. He still went deeper into the Ghost Zone and training every now and then he had gotten stronger than ever before. Once, he met a nice ghost with white hair like his own and glowing blue eye's who winked at him before leaving with a weather controlling ghost but that was the last two ghosts he had ever scene.

Now he was in an abandoned part of the Ghost Zone sitting on a rock for this area was nothing but a field of rocks. It had been about three months that he had been in the Ghost Zone away from Vlad who was no doubt still looking like mad for him at the moment still. He soon fell asleep on the rock and when he woke up he was on a soft bed still in his ghost forum looking up at a ceiling painted like the starry night sky. Startled Danny quickly ran for the door and opening it he saw a small living room with a certain white haired ghost on the couch.

**"Nice to see you awake Phantom, and don't worry If I wanted to hurt you I would of by now… you're in my layer at the moment by the way. When you're done eating just come back here and sit on the couch we have much to talk about at the moment."** Danny blinked upon hearing the slight echo in the ghosts voice before following his nose to the kitchen and grabbing actual human food and eating as much as he could. After doing so he returned and sat down on the couch next to the white haired ghost taking in his appearance.

The ghost wore a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and had on black combat boots, but what got him was the symbol on his shoulder that looked like his 'DP' symbol but was an 'EP' symbol instead. **"I know you wondering who I am, but don't ask it won't work out for you in the end Danny… all I really want to do is give you an offer."** Danny blinked as he looked at the ghosts face who was staring at a regular looking TV that was showing some sort of cartoon that he couldn't see before it was turned off as he spoke. "**What kind of offer are you interested in giving me?"**

The ghost let out a laugh and looking at Danny he saw a warm smile flash upon his face before the ghost spoke. "**I offer you Danny Phantom aka Fenton, the chance to lose Vlad forever, live in the real world, and get away from all the damage that Dan Phantom has created on your mind."** Danny blinked surprised before realizing that there was going to be a catch of some sorts with this deal. **"What's the catch, because I know that you're not doing this out of the kindness of your heart."** This brought a smile upon the ghosts face as he looked at Danny with twinkling eyes before speaking again.

**"You are clever, the catch is I would be sending you back in time to what I would assume is viking times to live. It would also be on a parallel Earth due to some of the… pets the vikings have with them, and another thing… I would occasionally pop in for a visit at times that I deem fit."** Danny now looked at the ghost in shock searching for any sign of deception, but upon finding none he spoke. **"I… would you also allow me to learn the language, and writing so I won't become confused while allowing me to keep my powers, and current knowledge to?"** The ghost looked at him before nodding and finally Danny stood up before looking down at the ghost and nodding in acceptance.

The next thing he knew the ghost put a finger on his forehead causing him feel a headache as the knowledge was downloaded into his mind. Than with a snap of the ghosts finger he was suddenly falling threw a blue vortex and hearing a voice speak to him. **"I never said it was going to be easy Danny, but stay in your human forum that has been dressed properly for the time being. Trust me when I say that you're going to have a hard time right off if they see you like you currently are, and don't use your powers either."**

At that Danny changed back to normal while in the portal before he suddenly found himself falling into water with a splash. Danny held his breath before swimming back to the surface gasping for air as he realized where he was. Quickly swimming he grabbed a piece of wood realizing he was in the middle of the ocean with a ship sinking not to far away from him. The ship was viking with what he assumed looked a dragon skull for a figure head and the sea red around him. As he started to swim away from the wreckage toward a tiny island on the horizon one thought went threw his head, _"what did that ghost mean by pets?"_

* * *

For Hiccup it was just another regular day sense the tribe had befriended the dragons and got rid of the Red Death. Hiccup was a rather scrawny viking teen who wore a green shirt of sorts, brown wool vest, green pants, wood shoulder straps, and brown boot. His other leg was a metal hook of sorts that now replaced the lost leg that came from defeating the Red Death. Walking outside he saw Toothless a Night Fury of sorts that severed as a great friend looking at him with a saddle on his back and a red tail fin connected to the side of the saddle.

Like him the dragon had lost something, that being a tail fin on the left side preventing the dragon from flying on it's own again. With a smile and a pat on the head Hiccup got on Toothless and the two were off for a morning flight. As they rose higher in the air Hiccup couldn't help but let out a sigh of happiness and started to talk to the dragon. "You know Toothless flying with you almost feels like a dream at times… no wonder you like dragons like to fly." Looking down at the dragons face he could see Toothless smiling and in his own way chuckling at the comment.

Than sitting back down Hiccup looked over the side to see Berk the island that was his home from this birds eye view. It amazed the viking teen to know that so far down below him was an entire village that all seemed so small as of right now. Soon the others would be waking up so with one last sigh he angled Toothless into a dive so that they could dive right down and land next to the training arena. The feel of gravity pulled down on the rider and dragon and they were soon coming down like a rocket.

At the last moment Toothless opened his wings and slowed down drastically before setting down on the rock outcropping. Right as Hiccup was about to get off though he heard a noise and looking over he saw a hand reach up and grab hold of the rock before a head soon followed. He and Toothless were now looking at a very wet teen as he pulled himself up the rest of the way and away from the cliff before falling down on his back panting in exhaustion. The teen was wearing a brown wool vest, grey t-shirt with a red oval on the chest, some rough looking blue pants, and brown boots with the legs tucked into it.

The teen had black hair and his eye's were closed as he took in deep breaths, his arms very pale after climbing up the steep cliff side before speaking to himself. "I just swam all the way from a shipwreck then climbed up the massive cliff that was in front of me… I need to rest it's been awhile since I exerted that much strength." Hiccup slowly approached the teen alongside Toothless before noticing the emerald attached to a golden thread necklace around the teens neck.

When Toothless was no more than three feet away though the dragon tensed up, but Hiccup just got close to study the teen better. He must of made to much noise though, because the teen opened his eye's half way to look at him before they closed again. "Uh… Toothless why don't you go get my father and bring him here… I'll keep an eye on him." As those words came out of Hiccups mouth the Night Fury gave one last look before taking off running towards the village to go get Stoic.

Ever like a viking Hiccup took out his dagger and held it in his hand before sitting down and watching the mysterious teen. Ten minutes later Stoic came followed by Toothless and Hiccup explained what happened with the mysterious teen. "Hiccup send a group of riders to scour the ocean and see if there are any shipwrecks nearby… for now he's going to be tied up and in the arena." Hiccup nodded and soon all the teens were in the air looking for signs of a shipwreck near Berk as Stoic ordered.

About an hour later Hiccup, and Astrid on their dragons were looking down at the sight of a sunken ship. "Looks like whatever attacked this ship left no survivors… the wreckage is currently floating out further into the sea." Astrid spoke as she patted her dragon Stormfly who was starting to get ancy before heading back to Berk to report what they found. "Tell me Hiccup why were sent out looking for any signs of a shipwreck in the first place?" "Sorry Astrid, it was just that a teen climbed the cliff next to the academy and I overheard them talking to himself in exhaustion. They just basically said that they were tired, after swimming all the way to Berk from a shipwreck and climbing up the cliff, also that it had been a while sense exerted himself so much."

Hiccup looked at Astrid who frowned upon hearing about the mysterious teen who was currently tied up in the arena. At this very time the same teen was frowning while in the arena sitting up with his hands tied behind his back. He kept calm though knowing that this was probably due to him falling asleep on the cliff and the vikings finding him. It also showed that they were not interested in killing him yet… a good thing that had happened to him. That was when Murphy's Law decided to act up and he found himself pinned onto the ground with something heavy on his back.

Or it was actually a lot of small things that were pinning him to the ground, and after a bit of struggle he looked up to see what was causing it. In return the teen was greeted with a miniature dragon looking at him before it jumped onto him to fight with the others. He winced every time one of them squawked while on him due to his enhanced hearing before there came the sounds of foot steps.

Hiccup had returned and his father followed him to the arena where they found the teen covered by Terrible Terrors. Toothless who normally followed Hiccup around chuckled in his own sort of dragon like way at the sight of it. "Come on son we should probably help him." Stoic spoke and they proceeded to try and shoo the miniature dragons off of the teen, and finally did when Toothless let out a roar. "Thanks… where am I and who are you?" Hiccup frowned upon hearing the unfamiliar accent the teen spoke with as Stoic looked at him before speaking.

"My name is Stoic and this is my son Hiccup… your on the island of Berk where the chief also happens to be me."

The teen looked at the two for a bit before finally nodding his head in thanks and waiting for the questions to come. "Now than… who are you, where did you come from, and what are your intentions towards Berk?" Hiccup looked at his father before taking time to study the teen a bit more closely and noticing that they were almost as scrawny as him. The crystal blue eye's were a bit unnerving and he found himself unable to look into those eye's, but this time he did notice the scar across their right eye. "My name is Danny, as for where I'm from it is very far away and I don't think I could get home even if I try. As to what happened all I know is that one second I was fine the next I was in the water clinging to a board of the ship I was on and trying to swim away from the sinking ship. My intentions towards Berk though… if I said I wasn't dangerous it would be a huge lie, but my… family left our home for a new life somewhere else."

Danny looked away in pain upon the thought of his family and friends while fighting back the image of his older self who was responsible for their deaths. By the time he had fought it back and won the two vikings and black dragon had left talking with each other on what to do. With a sigh Danny got up and stretched his legs a bit by walking around the arena he was and thinking. It was only after a minute that he realized there were dragons around and a bunch of small ones were on top of him a few minutes ago that he freaked out.

**crai22: Well everyone this is an interesting story and I may just go ahead with this due to it being something that no one used. I mean seriously no one has thought of using [TUE] in this story, and also I will include Dani later on in the story.**

**Dani: Yes! This is the first story I read so far that includes me in [How to Train Your Dragon].**

**Danny: Nice for you, my family is dead in this and I battled Aragon and saved Sam before fighting Dan.**

**Sam: Hey what are you complaining about, I'm dead in this and only appear in flash back and when the author decides to make you talk about your past.**

**crai22: Well this is an after [TUE] story so you can't blame me, also your parents gave you a Gothic funeral. So please read and review people and until next time this has been crai22 bringing you another Danny Phantom crossover.**


	2. Chapter 1

After calming down he realized the when the ghost that sent him here said pets he was referring to the dragons. "Why is it that every time a ghost gets involved something goes terribly wrong in my life, in the end?" Danny spoke to himself but his comment didn't go unheard, because Hiccup was bringing the teen some food. Hiccup only heard a little bit and missed the important part, but he got the feeling that things normally went wrong for the teen. Toothless was staying away from Danny hesitant about getting near him for some unknown reason. "Hey Danny, I brought you some food… my dad the chief also wanted me to tell you that he would be stopping by later."

Danny jumped upon hearing Hiccup speak and turned around fast enough that Hiccup was quite sure was not good. After that the viking teen left followed by Toothless who was, oh so happy to get out of there and away from Danny. The teen relaxed a bit and ate the fruit with his hands now bound in front of him while keeping an eye on the open door. "Must be some sort of test to see if I would try to escape or something else that would give them reason to distrust me."

After he was done with the fruit Danny sat down trying to think of his own cover story for the place that he lived in.  
Realizing that they would probably notice his odd behavior and that he knew how to fight Danny knew he had to tell them something. That being said he could probably get away with telling them that his family was leaving to get away from all the constant attacks there were happening on the village. As for his home it was very, very far away which in a way it was, he was on another planet far in it's past. Even then he was half ghost and as such he belonged to the world of the living just as much as he did the world of the dead, which was to say neither.

Danny closed his eyes and sitting on the ground he put his back on the wall of the arena to relax a bit. He had looked down at what he wore before nodding in liking of it, and also looked surprise upon seeing the Amulet of Aragon now looking like a small charm. It was than that Stoic entered the arena again and sputtered in surprise upon seeing Danny still there resting. Danny opened an eye to look at Stoic before closing it again and after a second of though spoke up. "Yes I'm still here… I know that I am a guest on your island and that is the reason I'm still here in your arena. I won't leave until you give me your permission to do so… besides my… family raised me to respect authority, but that doesn't mean I will be trusting right off due to some bad leaders I meat in my past."

Stoic looked at Danny for a bit before suddenly letting out a sigh knowing he was going to regret this later. "I'm going to regret this I just know it… listen for the time being you will stay in the same hut as me where I can keep an eye on you." For some reason Stoic felt like Danny was trustworthy but didn't know why, but pushed it off before walking away. Soon Danny was in the hut and Stoic left him alone to deal with some things as chief of the island. The teen though just waited a bit before going to set up a hammock just before he heard someone speak.

"It's good to see that you have settled in Danny… the vikings are rather trustworthy when you tell the truth." Danny whipped around his hand glowing with a green Ecto-blast as he came face to face with a white haired ghost. Upon seeing this ghost again Danny lowered his hand and closing his fist the blast went out like fire before he spoke. "I wasn't expecting there to be dragons here… nice twist, but now I want to know, why did you help me?" The ghost in front of Danny looked up at the darkening sky for a bit before letting out a sigh and looking at him again with his unnerving blue ice, fire eyes. "Every ghost has an obsession Danny… a rare one has two that are always in conflict with each other. My job in the Ghost Zone is to hunt down powerful ghosts for the eyeballs… like your obsession I must protect my family."

Danny watched as the ghost slowly disappeared becoming invisible but as the ghost slipped away he spoke. "Remember that I always look out for my family Phantom… and that includes only half Phantom's." Danny sat down on the floor near his hammock looking at the spot that the ghost had just disappeared from, his mind racing. He than jumped as the door was thrown open and a familiar voice rang out as the person entered. "DAD! I went to the arena and Danny isn't there anymore… did you move him somewhere else or did he end up running?"

Danny smirked and hopped into the hammock with his hands behind his back before finally speaking as Hiccup came up the stairs. "Your dad isn't here, but he moved me here instead so I will be bunking with you for the time being." Hiccup froze and Toothless looked in from the window before growling upon seeing Danny in a hammock that was held up by two support beams.

"Oh great… well thanks for telling me… I don't know about you but I will be heading up to the great hall to get some food now." With that Hiccup turned around, but Toothless continued to glare at Danny before shivering and quickly darting out of his sight. Danny wasn't hungry so he stayed where he was thinking about what the ghost had said before realizing that the ghost was hinting toward something. He than drifted off to sleep just as Hiccup and Stoic came back from eating at the great hall before noticing that Danny was already asleep.

"He must of had a long day… surviving a ship wreak and climbing a cliff side must of took allot out of him." Stoic looked at Danny in the hammock before frowning and soon all were asleep with Danny being the only one dreaming. He was stuck in the middle of a nightmare, but this was also a memory, the memory of when Dan killed them all. Though right before it changed to Dan holding him over his family remains he woke up in a cold sweat. Being quiet as he could Danny quickly left a note written in Norse in a place that would be scene by anyone and quickly left going outside.

A quick look around and Danny summoned the white rings that changed him into Phantom with his normal outfit, sword, and Amulet of Aragon. He than turned invisible and took off into the air trying to clear his mind of the nightmare just glad that it didn't end the way it usually did. Soon the halfa was in floating in the air relaxing until suddenly he spotted something black in his peripheral vision. Turning his head the halfa saw Hiccup on Toothless as the two flew around threw the air with ease.

Soon Danny was invisible and flew closer to Hiccup and Toothless to listen in on what they were saying. "I feel sorry for him after all I did loose my mom, but he lost his whole family… now he just left… what do you think of Danny bud?" Hiccup got up on the saddle and looking at the dragon's face he saw the dragon give a smile but shivered at the same time. "So your also conflicted about him… he looks nice, but for some reason I just can't help but think he is hiding something." Danny frowned before flying past them giving off a chill before landing just beyond the tree line and changing back to normal.

This time though he kept the sword and walking a bit out of the woods he sat down on a rock trying to clear his head still. Than looking down at the changed Amulet of Aragon that was on his neck before letting out a sigh and deciding to try to meditate. This helped calm down his emotions and Clockwork had really helped him out with this before hearing wing beats. This made it hard to concentrate before they stopped and Danny stared to meditate again to try and calm his mind down.

Hiccup was confused, because so far the strange teen that had arrived on Berk had gotten stranger every minute. Right now Danny was sitting on a rock in what appeared to be meditation when he found him off toward the woods. Toothless at times acted scared of him or actually just stared at the teen in confusion for some reason. What confused him even more was that Danny had left them a note saying he was going for a walk due to a bad dream. For a person from some strange tribe far away he was quite nice making it very hard to not trust him.

"What do want Hiccup?" Danny spoke breaking Hiccup out of his train of thought before speaking. "Oh I was just out flying with Toothless when we happen to come across you here in this clearing." Toothless upon the mention of his name growled in response before ignoring them and lying on the ground watching a butterfly take off from a flower. "I also was wondering if you would be willing to help in the dragon training program… I'm sort of the teacher. By the way, why is it that you weren't surprised by the dragons when you first saw them?" Danny looked at Hiccup finally done meditating before finally taking in a breath and speaking to him.

"To answer your question there are at least four dragons from where I come from, two skeletal like dragons, one light blue, and a black one. The skeletal and black one are bad, but the light blue one is a friend of sorts, and brother of the black one. Long story short a… friend of mine helped her stand up to her brother and recently while traveling I ran into here, and she gave me this amulet that belonged to her brother." Hiccup looked at the green gem on Danny's neck who went quiet for a bit thinking before smiling and speaking again.

"This gives me a unique power apparently that I won't go into detail upon right now, as for helping you it would depend on what you have in mind." Hiccup now looked curious as to what power the amulet gave the teen before realizing what Danny had said. "Well, you would help take care of the dragons and help me set up the lessens that I have to teach along with the planing of the lessons. Show up later today and I'll introduce you to the other teens if you want, fair bit of warning some of them can be kind of… strange." Hiccup held back how curious he was about the amulet and the power it gave the mysterious teen and how worried he would be if the twins or Snotloud found out about it before Danny nodded. "Sure why not… this way I can learn more about dragons, and it gives me something else to do."

With that Danny got off the rock, but the moment made Toothless get protective of Hiccup and growl at Danny in slight fear. Hiccup was confused by this for Toothless was normal very brave but also seemed confused about his fear just as much as him. Though Danny just sighed and gave a slight smile before offering his hand to the dragon who sniffed it in response. "Don't worry it's probably a side affect of the amulet… he's probably just confused as to what I am, because of it."

After Danny finished Toothless put his head into Danny's hand shivering a bit in response, but comfortable. Hiccup who was confused nodded before walking over and climbing on the back of his dragon and taking off. After the two were on their way back to town and letting out a sigh Hiccup leaned forward to look Toothless in the face and speaking. "So bud, think we can get Danny to open up a bit and found out what the strange ability he has is?" In response Toothless grind a toothless grin before the two went to the arena where breakfast was waiting for the dragon who liked his lips in response to the smell.

Danny though waited for a moment before looking down at the charm that he had which changed with him strangely and letting out a sigh. With that he let it drop down deciding to keep it a secret for the time being before jogging back to town. He was really hoping that he wouldn't be as clumsy like he was in Casper High before the accident. No one seemed to notice the sword strapped to his side at the moment, and soon he arrived at the arena. Right away he saw five dragons and six teens, upon seeing the dragon with two heads though he realized why there was six teens.

The two teens that looked alike he realized were probably twins and rode the dragon with two heads. There was a red dragon that looked like Dora in her dragon forum and him without the front legs, and a brown dragon that looked like a some boulders put together at least to him. Than there was a blue dragon with spikes all along their body and the teens were all currently talking with each other. Expanding his heighten hearing Danny was soon eavesdropping in on their conversation unknown to them.

"Let me get this straight… you want to include someone you just barley meat into the academy to help you out. Also if they happened to get a dragon you would start to teach them… just because they are staying with you?" Snotloud spoke to Hiccup who nodded before Astrid spoke up knowing what the teen would do. "Shut it Snotloud, besides from what I know the teen has lost his entire family and it would do well for him to keep busy." "That's not always true I know at times that it's important to actually mourn the loss of family, if not it can drive people mad from to much emotional suppression."

Fishlegs spoke as Astrid glared at him causing the smart teen to clam up in fear of getting attacked by the viking. The twins weren't paying attention and were currently plotting a prank to pull over on the new teen. They had stopped paying attention after new teen and the dragons were all agitated in excitement or fear cause of it. It was at this moment that Danny decided to have some fun and being as quiet as he can be, which is natural for him being a half ghost. So being as quiet as possible which was impossible for any human to produce moved toward the unsuspecting teens and dragons.

Soon Danny was behind the teens and the dragons looked at him for a bit before looking away due to them smelling him approach them. Danny didn't speak and just waited behind the teens until finally he had enough and spoke up surprising them. "You do know that if you have questions you could ask me instead of asking Hiccup who barley knows anything about me." This proved to be bad as Astrid quickly threw a punch out of shock that nearly got him if he didn't get out of the way in time. Fishlegs ended up hiding behind Snotloud who also tried to attack him but ended up on his backs and the twins ended up fighting each other instead.

Hiccup ended up jumping and fumbling for his dagger before realizing who it was while the dragons all chuckled upon seeing the looks on their riders faces. He smiled upon seeing all their faces ranging from anger, shock, and disbelief coming from the one he had pinned on the floor. "Well speak of him, and he shall come… everyone this is Danny, Danny this is everyone and their dragons." The twins told their names right off which were Ruffnut and Tuffnut, followed by Fishlegs, Astrid, and finally Snotloud when Danny let him up. Danny held back a laugh upon hearing that and the voice used made it even harder to hold back the laugh. Than he learned that the names of the dragons in the same order which were Barf and Belch, Meatlug, Stormfly, and Hookfang.

Danny introduced himself to everyone and soon he was watching them all train with each other in multiple parts. Ideas ran threw his head as Danny watched them thinking of things that they did that could help him improve. Still no one had noticed his sword yet, and it was only when they all moved on to combat training with weapons that anyone noticed. "Hey! Where on Berk did you get that sword from?" Astrid spoke as everyone now noticed the sword strapped to Danny's side who smiled in response before speaking. "I will always have secrets, but I can guaranty you that I didn't steel it… this is my personal sword given to me by a friend."

Everyone looked at Danny surprised and after a moment Danny was involved in fighting with the other using a mixture of mid-evil and viking fight styles. Surprisingly they were very similar at least to him, but Danny had to be careful about what moves he did in the fight to keep the future safe. Who knows what Clockwork or even that other ghost would do if they found out he changed time in this world. During the fight he barley payed attention and ended up toying with Snotloud who he was going up against before finishing it out of boredom.

This was when lunch came around and everyone had to deal with Snotloud complaining about loosing much to everyone's dismay. Danny was half tempted to freeze or use Ecto-plasim to seal his mouth shut right there and than it was annoying. He stopped though due to trying to keep his powers hidden from people, but he wasn't going to say he didn't have them if asked. It got to the point where Danny couldn't stand it anymore and with a good punched knocked Snotloud out with one hit. "It was either I knocked him out, or if he didn't stop there would of been blood split, because of my anger."

Danny was fighting back the change that the Amulet of Aragon was trying to pull over on him before taking a deep breath. It worked and the change was stopped, but he kept his eye's away from everyone, because he knew they changed. "That's actually a good idea… wish I thought of it sooner and it would of saved us the headache." Astrid spoke as the dragons continued to look between them and chatting among themselves in their own way. Danny clenched and unclenched his fist a few times before walking off to deal with the anger his own way. The teens got out of his way as he left half running half walking before finally leaving and Hiccup spoke. "I would be more surprised if he did stay instead of leaving with how annoying Snotloud can be."

"He isn't as annoying as me." Ruffnut spoke and was quickly followed by Turffnut. "Don't you mean we?" This resulted in a fight between the two causing everyone to shake their head in annoyance before they finished for the day. It was the normal thing for the viking teens and Hiccup left on Toothless for a relaxing flight, but while on the other side of the island the two heard a roar. Right away the two went toward the location of the sound and Toothless hovered in the air as him and Hiccup looked down at the dragon going on a rampage.

"Whoa! Never scene this dragon before… lets stay out of sight bud while I get a good picture of this guy." Toothless let out grunt in response and hovered in the air not to far away allowing Hiccup to quickly draw the dragon they were seeing. After he was done the two set down onto the ground and quickly went closer to the dragon in hopes of finding more. One thing Danny found he didn't like was that with the Amulet of Aragon on he was quick to anger and it took a while to release said anger.

As such he was now in the middle of the woods releasing the anger, just as he got far enough in the woods he let the change overcome him. On the bright side the amulet changed back to normal, as for the color of his scales in the forum they were black and he had his blue eyes. The strange thing Dora wasn't that surprised that when Danny was human his scales were black, but when Phantom his scales were white and his eye's were green. He could still change between the two at will and strangely he could fall asleep and stay as a dragon if he wanted to, while also changing his size when needed.

**crai22: Well this is something else if I do say so myself. Who would of thought that Danny was able to sue the amulet quiet easy. Dani won't appear for a bit people, but she will appear that I promise and who can tell me who that ghost in the first part of the story is?**

**Dani & Danny: Your writing that ghost in a bit to much yo do know that right?**

**crai22: Oh be quiet it just makes for a good plot in this story and for now please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 2

Breathing out blue fire he let out some steam before finally calming down and shrinking a bit before lying down to think. This resulted in him curling up a bit, but after a moment he could smell two beings near him at the moment. Quickly looking over he noticed Hiccup and Toothless staring at him from behind the tree line. The two as a result quickly backed away in surprise before Danny stretched the wings on his back and taking off. Right as he was out of sight he changed to the white dragon and than turned into Phantom before going invisible and landing in the ground.

He than turned back into regular Danny feeling much more calm and walking threw the woods away from the two of them. Ideas raced threw his head at what this could mean if anyone found out what he could do, before he was tacked to the ground. "Danny? Sorry about that Toothless and I were just chasing a new dragon… did you happen to see where it went." Danny glared at the dragon that sniffed him a bit before finally getting off of him so he could see Hiccup and speaking. "You just missed it… besides that looked like the dragon friend of mine I told you about but with different colored scales."

Hiccup got off of Toothless now as Danny went into thought before speaking to them again. "That dragon looked a lot like her brother at first before it changed so to have white scales, before all of a sudden disappearing in mid air." Hiccup looked at Danny skeptically who shrugged before walking off as idea's raced threw his head on what to do. When he heard wing beats Danny looked back to see Toothless had taken off before smiling at the idea that was forming in his head. With a smile he walked back to the village and grabbed an apple from a tree to eat, the first time in as long time he had human food.

Ghost food also sustained his human half too, a strange thing of being a half ghost or half demon as the vikings would say. Once in the village he helped out a few people and introduced himself to them as well, but the majority knew about him already due to the fact he was staying with the chief Stoic. Though they were a bit un-trusting at first he quickly proved to be a help to everyone and anyone that needed to be. Once he even saw Hiccup at the forge, but that was just a quick glimpse before he continued moving around barrels. Most of the population though was happy and it got on his nerves a bit due to his ghost half that was able to sustain itself on it.

-Flash Back-

Danny was walking down the street thinking about something he had noticed recently with his two best friends Sam and Tucker. "**Are you alright dude, your awfully quiet and it's starting to get real creepy."** Tucker spoke and Sam looked at Danny with worry in her eye's before he let out a sigh and spoke. "**Sorry it's just… recently I haven't been that hungry, at first I thought it was a side effect of being half ghost but I'm not so sure now." "Well, what exactly is the problem… I mean I can get it if your not hungry all the time, but the way you say it makes me think something is."**

Sam spoke and looked at Danny who shrugged before finally looking at some people who were laughing with each other. The others followed his gaze, and right before any of them could say anything though Danny spoke again. "**For some reason whenever I get hungry there is a lack of a certain emotion in the area like happiness, love, or joy. This makes me feel like Spectra who feeds on peoples misery in order to make herself stronger."** With that Danny shivered causing his friends to look at each other for a minute before finally Sam spoke.

**"That actually makes some sense… as we know some ghosts can feed off of emotions and you always try to make people happy. This probably has something to do with your obsession of protecting people Danny… at least I think it does." "Gee, thanks Sam now I feel like a parasite of sorts that needs people to be happy to live."** Sam smiled sheepishly as Danny spoke while Tucker continued to mess with his PDA until he spoke. **"If that's the way you look at it Danny no wonder your getting depressed… think of it this way you live in a symbiotic food chain instead. I mean the more you try to make people happy the better you are, and in return they actually give you energy."**

**Danny and Sam looked at Tucker who was still messing with his PDA until he looked up at them and seeing their faces he spoke again. "I've been reading a few comic book's lately and just started to read about Spider man and a symbiote named Venom. Apparently Venon wanted a more symbiotic relationship with the person it bonded with, in the Secret Wars comic series. Long story short in return for survival it gave Spider man increased strength and abilities but made him more aggressive as a side effect."**

**"Basically your like Venom in a way, you feed off of positive emotions and in return you make others happy. This in returns makes the happy and the cycle just goes on and on… its rather simple if you think about it like that."** Tucker shrugged and went back to messing with his PDA while Sam and Danny continued to stair at him in shock. Finally after a few minutes Sam decided to speaking ending the awkward silence that had settled upon them. "**Tucker makes a good point, Danny you live in a symbiotic relationship with people due to your ghost half. In the end I think you can say that it makes you stand out a bit more as a protector of sorts instead of like your enemies."** Danny after a bit of thought smiled and the three friends continued on their way home from school after that.

-End Flash Back-

It was now time for supper and Danny followed people to the great hall this time to get something to eat even if he could only eat very little. If he knew anything so far about Berk it was that with the dragons and people living together like they are he might never go hungry again. He would still eat though even if it was just for the flavor rather than the nutrients in the food itself now. Upon arriving he was given some food and sat down at an empty table before any of the other teens arrived. As he slowly ate the food though his mind wondered going threw many old memories as he thought about his past.

-Flash Back-

Danny stood by the stove cooking some food instead of letting his parents or sister cook due to how bad it could be. His sister burnt the food most of the time, but he was at least grateful that it didn't come alive like when his parents did it. Soon the turkey was done and Danny took it out of the oven and put it on the table where his sister sat reading a book. **"Hey Jazz think you can put your book down and go get our parents to let them know supper is done?"** Jazz, Danny's older sister looked up from her book and upon seeing the regular food smiled before going to get them.

Soon all four Fentons were eating dinner, and three of them were enjoying it the most while only one slowly ate it. Maddie and Jack were always surprised when Danny cooked for them, but recently after he hasn't been that hungry. Maddie looked at her husband as he ate away at the turkey that Danny had cooked before speaking. **"Danny, is something wrong you barley ate anything of the meal you cooked yourself, like last time."** Jazz looked at Danny who shrugged before swallowing some of the food he was eating and speaking. **"Sorry if I'm not eating that much, but recently I've been finding that the school lunches are very filling for some reason. It's nothing really to be worried about, and I have a few fruits in a bowl in my room if I get hungry later tonight."**

**"Well… alright sweetie, you do know that if anything is bothering you, we will be here for you right?"** Danny nodded before smiling and finishing his meal he got up and rinsed his plate off before heading upstairs to work on his homework. Jack who stayed quiet threw the whole thing looked at Danny's retreating forum before swallowing and speaking. **"I know how you feel Mads… Danny has become more distant with us ever sense the accident… hey I know why don't we go camping?"** Jazz looked at her dad like he was crazy and Maddie looked shocked before he finally laughed and spoke again.

**"I know this must be very surprising, but we do have a few inventions that could work well for camping and it would give us a great time to bond."** At this Maddie and Jazz smiled, for this was typical of Jack Fenton before they all laughed and started to plan things out together.

-End Flash Back-

Danny finished eating just as the first of the teens arrived and left to head back tot he hut he was staying in. None of the teens noticed him though, but Stoic did and he frowned upon seeing the look on Danny's face. The teen was in mourning right now and remembering his own life before the ship wreak, but something told him otherwise. This teen had a spark in his eye's and a look that reminded him of older vikings who fought and scene things that others haven't. He knew that a teen like Danny shouldn't have that look yet, he was so young, but still he had it for some reason.

Danny upon arriving back at the hut quickly got back into the hammock he set up and started to try and fall asleep. This didn't work well and Danny stayed awake looking at the ceiling of the hut until Hiccup came back. He went unnoticed and Toothless came in and laid down near Hiccup as he sat at his desk working on something. This caused the halfa to get curious and moving a bit he could see some of the things that Hiccup was working on. Right away he could tell that this viking was an inventor and in many ways similar to himself, but also different in way.

That was when his eye's were drawn to Hiccups fake leg and his mind wondered what could of happened to cause it. Toothless now noticed him and growled alerting Hiccup that he wasn't alone, but when the dragon stopped growling he relaxed. Turning around Hiccup saw Danny in his hammock looking at him curiously before shaking his head and speaking. "Why am I not surprised that your here… I take it that we just missed you at the great hall?" Danny nodded before smiling and after a bit of thought decided to do talk about his past a bit. "You know my parents were inventors… they were the only family I had left, besides a crazy fruit loop of an uncle who isn't really related in any way to me."

Danny chuckled at the memory of a certain prank he pulled with Tucker's and Sam's help that worked out so well. "I had a crazy family… my uncle who's name is Vlad wanted to kill my dad, marry my mom, and make me his son/apprentice. As for my parents they were always interested in the supernatural making it kind of hard to have friends, because of how interesting they were." Hiccup looked at Danny surprised that he was talking about his family and Toothless let out a yawn before going out the window above his bed to sleep on the roof on this warm night. "Surprisingly I still had two friends… one was like Fishlegs very knowledgeable, but skinny like me and only ate meat. Than there was another one like Astrid but she only wore dark clothing, and only ate vegetables, kind of her way to rebel against her happy parents."

Hiccup had to laugh as he imagined Danny's friends in his mind while Danny also laughed a bit before continuing. "Both of them died though, along with my parents and sister so even if I do go back I have to stay with my crazy fruit loop of an uncle who I don't like… I think the only bright side to staying here on Berk is that I don't have to worry about him or any of the gh… enemies I made while back at my old village." Danny had almost slipped and Hiccup caught it, but the viking at the time knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to push him anymore.

"Well it sounds like you have an interesting family… it's getting late though, so I'm off to bed." With that Hiccup turned blew out the candle and climbed into bed wondering what else Danny would tell him about his past. Danny stayed up a while longer before drifting off himself, but he had another dream that night, that was different than the one before. In it Danny was flying over Berk while it went up in flames and than he saw Dan down below, but something kept him from going down.

* * *

The dream shifted and Danny was now in the Ghost Zone and stopped as he looked down at Dora's kingdom. "**Don't think anyone can see you… I just wanted to tell you real quick that all your friends in the Ghost Zone are doing fine. I've been keeping them well informed, and keeping your bad guys in the dark really… they aren't really that hard to trick."** Danny looked over at the white haired ghost who floated next to him with his arms crossed and looking at the palace, namely Dora as she went about her business. **"How are you even able to do this… most of the powers I've scene you use so far I only scene few ghosts be able to use."**

The white haired ghost look away from him with a slight smile on his face before looking at him directly and speaking. "**I have many powers that I worked on due to my age and many of them only a few ghosts have… another thing I won't really tell you about. Now onto the real reason your here, as you know you have been plagued by nightmares, and as part of this agreement I said I will keep the damage that Dan has brought you away. Basically I'm influencing your dreams while you sleep the best I can without my job getting in the way, also I know your curious as to what is happening in Amity Park."**

Danny nodded and soon the area around them faded away and was replaced with a calm Amity Park at night. There was a small crater where Fenton Works use to be, not really that surprising before the ghost spoke again. "**Welcome to Amity Park, the former ghost capital of the world… the title went back to the original now that your parents portal is gone."** The white haired ghost went and duplicated before sending one of his copies out to deal with something he had been working on lately. **"Uh… what exactly are you doing… and can you please give me a name so I know what to call you by at least?" "Why now… call me Atlas for now, as for why I duplicated I've been dealing with some legal issues at the bank on buying the property. Apparently sense you disappeared and the place went up in a big explosion the bank want's to make sure no one can get their hands on it, namely because of the GiW."**

With that the ghost floated up a bit looking around before sighing and coming back to level with Danny spoke again. "**Vlad has lost it trying to find you in the human world and Ghost Zone so I also have to deal with him and his attempts to find you. Than I have been messing with his cloning program when I can get the chance, which reminds me I saved a female clone from being manipulated by him. I'm also trying to destroy the other clones and the DNA sample he has from you while making it look like a lab accident, along with any other failed attempts at cloning you. I may send her your way in the future by the way for the sake of family… after I get a few things made in the Ghost Zone for her and training. Basically I'm just going to download all the knowledge she needs into her head… oh yeah she's in my layer at the moment stabilizing so you know."**

Atlas went into thought about this for a moment while Danny looked at him with both surprise and disgust on his face at the mention he was cloned. For a moment nothing happened until a smile appeared on his face as another idea came into his head. "**I won't go into the exact details but I will be sending her around the time I will come to visit for about a day or two. Basically get away from everyone and say your going to do some survival training or something along that line to the vikings. It's also almost time you woke up so, know that this girl Phantom calls herself Dani with an 'I' short for Danielle, but I taken to calling her 'Dan-I' due to your names being so similar."**

* * *

With that Danny nodded and everything became a mist before he woke up having one of the best nights of sleep he has had in a long time. That was until he heard a banging on the roof that startled him, and caused the halfa to fall out of his hammock. Groaning he got up to see Hiccup looking curiously at him and chuckling as well at his misfortune before getting off the floor. "I take it your not a morning person?" Hiccup spoke as he looked at the teen who nodded before stretching in a way that made several bones snap in his back causing the viking to flinch before leaving.

Danny just walked down the stairs and got to the bottom just in time to hear Hiccup take off on Toothless. The halfa though simply stared at the door for a bit before shrugging and walking off to go into the woods. The thought of him having more family due to Vlad was actually great, but it made him shiver on how that family came to be. He knew that Dani wouldn't want to talk about it but the more he thought about it the more happy he seemed to get about her. "I think that I could now say I officially have a younger sister now… but how on earth did she turn into a she anyways?"

Danny shook his head and thought more about it before remembering Jazz and this made him feel sad. He could never replace Jazz he knew that, and no matter how much he wanted too he knew he couldn't bring them back. The more he thought about it the more he realized that he hasn't really moved on from anyone especially Sam. The halfa knew he was in love with her and no matter what he wouldn't get over her, but he had to try due to how she would act if she saw him now. With that in mind Danny walked towards the old arena with the intention of having some fun in his mind instead of training like he always been doing sense the accident. A smile crept upon his face that was genuine as he thought of something to do, and making an invisible duplicate they went their own ways.

* * *

crai22: Hello everyone this is crai22 coming to you with an update and hopefully better what of understanding which language is being spoken in the story. For those that still don't understand **Bold = English or letters in English, **Regular = Norse or letters in Norse, _Italic = thought. _ Besides that I have little else to say except that to expect a Flash back or two every now and than. Also I think you know who will appear in the next chapter by now and maybe if you have read my collection of one shots of various different Danny Phantom crossovers you would of figured out who the ghost is by now that's helping Danny.

Dani: Finally I'm going to be in the story! I can't wait to see how I turn out in it.

Danny: Hopefully you turn out better than me, I mean seriously I have a sudden realization on what happened. That's kind of pushing it even for a FanFiction story and I'm not saying that lightly.

Sam: At least he finally put me into the story even if it was a flash back and for a few sentences.

crai22: Fine Sam you want to be in a story? Than I hope you like the game series Star Fox and pin because I'm putting you into my story that I may or may not publish as a pink cat due to the plot of the story to help Danny.

Sam: You wouldn't dare... I'll shut up now.

crai22: Well everyone hope you enjoyed this story so far and be aware that it may be a while before I update again due to school starting up soon for me and the fact that it's my last year as well so until next time read and review.


	4. Chapter 3

When Hiccup got to the arena Danny was there already and the other teens haven't arrived yet, not to Hiccups surprise. To him Danny was a mystery and ever since he arrived the teen had been tense and had a depressed since around him. But now surprisingly that tone was greatly suppressed and the teen had yet to noticed him as he thought about something. "Hey… Danny, whats with the sudden change in mood, so suddenly?"

Danny whipped around surprised, and Hiccup had to do his best to look away from the scar that was on his teen. Danny became confused though upon seeing Hiccup look away from him and speaking. "I just had a sudden mid-life crises of sorts about recent events, and suddenly came to about something I didn't want to really except." He blinked before looking away in thought until realizing what the problem was and moving his hand up to the scar. It was strange though, Pariah Dark had a scar on the right side of his face, while Clockwork had one on the right side of his face.

Now Danny had a scar going down his across his right eye much in a way like that of Clockwork's strangely. "Sorry about my scar if that's what causing you're discomfort… just an old battle scar I got from… someone I hope never to see again no matter how long I live." The look on Danny's face at that moment became one of fear and anger much to Hiccups surprise before walking away. "Trust me, the one that gave me this is just as bad and if he ever happens to come here, there is one thing that you can do to survive… run."

The look on Danny's face made Hiccup and Toothless take a step back in shock at the tone he was using before he spoke again. "But he shouldn't be a problem, I defeated him in a fight, and a friend of sorts is now keeping an eye on him until the end of time as it is." His tone became lighter and Danny took out a basket of fish for Toothless who began to eat while Hiccup shivered a bit before doing his best to forget it. "Okay… well than today were going to the sea stacks to train, but due to you not having a dragon I don't think you will be able to help that much."

Danny nodded and went on his way deciding to help a few people around the village all the while wondering what type of dragon he would like to ride if possible. Night Furry's were at the top of his list so far due to how cool they look to him, but he didn't know that many dragons so he would wait before deciding. His duplicate at the moment was keeping an eye on the teens after doing some snooping around the village a bit. It was always good to scout out the place he was staying in, if something happened and he needed to fight.

Due to the two of them sharing one mind though they were thinking the same thing and talking with each other from time to time. "Yeah Night Furry's are cool but until I find out a bit more about the dragons here we have to wait before deciding what dragon to choose." "Good point… or I could always ride myself by using the Amulet of Aragon that Dora gave me to keep away from her brother and be a dragon while also being a human." This though brought Danny to thinking about the exact extent of the amulet's abilities before finally he went back into the hut.

Soon he was reading a book he found about the many dragons that had been discovered so far about them. The only thing yet to be in it was the dragon that he normally changed into, but Hiccup did have a few notes about it. Danny finally went off into thought of this before shaking his head right as he heard a roaring and felt a prickling in his head.

His duplicate had just turned into a dragon and was now having some fun by doing something he knew he would regret later. It was actually what his duplicate was doing at the moment strangely and was in dragon forum racing away from the startled teens. This Danny had gotten bored watching them and after a second of thought turned human than into a dragon and flew to them, breathing blue fire. The teens ended up scattering as the dragon breathed fire totally surprised before flying off, and toying with them a bit.

This resulted in some of the teens getting mad and soon they were chasing the strange dragon across the sky. With a smirk the black dragon turned into a white dragon right before the teens eye's and turned invisible much to the startled teens and dragons. Hiccup knew that dragon too and was surprised that what he had heard Danny say about it was true before going into deep thought. "Well I say that just ruined training for the day… lets head back everyone, besides there is someone I think that might know about this particular dragon." The last part was spoken under Hiccup's breathe so that only Toothless heard it and the dragon let out a soft growl in response uncertain about what to do.

Upon getting back Hiccup went to find Danny unknowingly being followed by Danny's now invisible ghost forum. Toothless was confused due to smelling the teen nearby and somewhere else at the same time strangely. Danny though knew he had some explaining to do and instantly went back to the original in a soft pop. The original Danny at the moment was in his hammock reading the dragon manual when he got his memories back from his duplicate. This caused him to groaned as the door opened downstairs and he heard two familiar footsteps coming up the stairs from both Hiccup and Toothless.

As such Danny closed the book and got out before putting it back just as Hiccup came up the stairs followed by his dragon. Looking at the viking teen now Danny could tell he was seriously confused about asking him something before deciding to play dumb as it is. "I take it you came to ask me something, or your seriously confused on what to do next for training." "Would you believe me if I said it was a little of both… I just ran into that dragon from last time and I saw it do what you said it did. Also… I ran out of ideas on what to do for training, which is what I originally asked you to help me with in the first place."

Danny smiled before subconsciously grabbing the amulet on his neck and speaking to Hiccup who obviously noticed it. "Well for the lesson's why don't you work on perception, but trying to help the others figure out which dragon is which. As for the much more obvious question I don't really know much about the dragon except that they look like my friend. Besides that all I do know is that they can pass through solid objects if need be, change colors, turn invisible, breathe fire, and fly long distances if need be without flapping it's wings."

While it was true he could do that, Hiccup didn't know that he could also breathe ice, had a sonic attack, and could even make copies of himself among other things. Hiccup nodded and soon he was out helping the village along side Toothless who gave him one last glance before leaving. Danny than left as well to help out in the village while trying to think of excuses before Dani arrived and if she decided to stay with him. This though would create problems if she did, but he did want her here truthfully if to have some family and someone like him.

-&-&-&- Time Skip -&-&-&-

One month Danny had been on Berk, one month he has hung around the vikings and keeping his powers hidden. This one month had allowed the teen to relax and be for the most part a normal viking teenager as it is. The other teens had slowly accepted him as it is and he has had no contact with Atlas or anyone else from his own world. He had to wonder now what was happening and how bad Vlad was at the moment, but he considered Berk his home now more than Amity Park.

0*0*0 Scene Shift 0*0*0

Vlad had never been more desperate to find Daniel Fenton in both the human realm and Ghost Zone. Every ghost he sent to Amity Park had reported back that Phantom was nowhere to be found, and all trips to the Ghost Zone turned up nothing. All his cloning pods have been destroyed in a freak accident, and the DNA he had on Daniel Fenton had been destroyed. Even the most stable clone had disappeared, it was a girl though so he didn't really care about her, and instead was looking for Daniel.

It was at this point that he looked up to see Skulker a robot ghost with a green Mohawk on fire come into his office. He was unconscious and there was a floating teen with white hair, and glowing blue eyes wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots. Vlad had to blink for even if this ghost in front of him looked like Daniel he wasn't him and before he could the ghost spoke. "**I believe that this guy belongs to you Vlad Masters… next time keep your people out of my business. I already have enough trouble dealing with the Observants and I don't need ghosts attacking me just because I have the same color hair as Phantom."**

Vlad felt a shiver run down his back as the ghost glared at him before pushing it off and speaking. **"Well I know that you're not Daniel, but the fact that you look a lot like him is something I have to be careful about… who are you?"** If Vlad thought that would work he was wrong, because the ghost laughed at him just as Walker came into the room and froze in place looking at the ghost in shock. "**Not many know who I am so you won't get a name from me… just know that I'm almost as old as Pariah Dark himself. As for why I look like Phantom I have shape shifting powers, and after hearing that the young halfa defeated the ghost king it seemed like a good fit in my job to capture powerful ghosts. Now know that Danny Phantom is under my protection, and if you dare try to capture him I will come after you with a vengeance."**

With that the ghost looked at Walker who went paler before disappearing in red smoke and Vlad looking at the ghostly warden raised an eyebrow. **"What do you know about this particular ghost Walker… he appears to be quite interesting, and is protecting young Daniel."** Walker looked at Vlad before looking at Skulker on the floor and taking in a sigh he spoke knowing what Vlad wanted. "**That one ghost is nearly as old as Pariah Dark himself… roomer around the Ghost Zone is that he was one of the ghosts that sealed away the ghost king. You are not going after him if you value your life Plasmius, and if he is protecting Phantom than were all done here."**

0*0*0 Scene Shift 0*0*0

It was night-time on Berk and Danny was flying around in his ghost forum when suddenly something ran right into him. He fell and hit the ground hard, but thankfully he did have a little endurance training namely as of late namely, surviving avalanches made of falling stone. Danny changed back to normal and upon getting up rubbing his head he looked at what ran into him. He was greeted with a black hair girl with a pony tail rubbing her head and was wearing an outfit much like his own, with a helmet on though.

"Uhg… what hit me?" She spoke in Norse and Danny after squinting could see her blue eye's much like his own before realizing who she is. "Wait… Danielle, is that you or am I dreaming?" The girl instantly was on alert and looking at Danny and more importantly into his own blue eye's. For a moment they said nothing, until finally Dani raised a hand with a green Ecto-blast getting ready to fire before speaking. "Who are you and how did you know my name… in fact how did I run into you if I was flying through the air?"

At that Danny smiled and raised his own hand as he held a glowing green Ecto-blast much to Dani's shock. She than tackled him in a bear hug letting the blast she held dissipated all the while a big grin on her face. "DANNY! OH MY GHOSH IT'S ACTUALLY YOU! THE WHITE HAIRED GHOST TOLD ME I WOULD BE SEEING YOU SOON AFTER I STABILIZED!" Danny winced upon hearing her high-pitched voice, and she also did upon realizing she was shouting before speaking again. "Sorry… Atlas told me that I would be stabilized soon before I went to sleep and I just woke up here of all places before changing to go and look around."

Dani rubbed her neck sheepishly while Danny looked at her before coughing, and this made the girl halfa let go of him out of embarrassment. "It's nice to meet you to Danielle… Atlas told me about you the last time I saw him that is… I take it he isn't around yet?" When Dani shook her head and glared at him, Danny smiled sheepishly before finally Danny spoke again. "Okay than… well I think that your going to be staying with me for the time being… I have no clue how to explain who you are to anyone though."

Dani looked at him startled before her helmet fell off and, on the ground and a piece of paper was on her head. Danny took it off of her while she went and picked up the helmet before brushing it off and putting it back on her head. "I have no idea what to do either… where did you get that paper from, and why are you smiling?" Dani looked at Danny who was smiling sheepishly before holding the paper up for her to read too.

* * *

**Dear Phantom's,**

**If you are reading this than you know that Dani is fully stabilized by now. I written this in English so that no one can read it except you two. As an explanation for why you two look the same you two are brother and sister. You two got separated shortly after Dani's birth who was held hostage by Vlad Masters your crazy fruit loop of an uncle. She got away shortly after you left and followed her family surviving on her own and trying to catch up to you.**

**As such you had a great touching moment and cried into each others shoulders after mating each other. Dani you managed to find out a young age about your real family, and send a note or two to your older brother much to his surprise. Danny you always kept quiet about her for safety reasons but now that she is here you can't bear to be parted from each other. Your past is a touch subject Dani, that should be enough to fool everyone and I will be arriving next week.**

**Eternal Luck,**

**Atlas The Ghost**

**P.S. Vlad is being a pain trying to find you two, but I've kept him in the dark so far as to where you are. Also your physical age Dani is 14 years old, you and Danny were born one year and month apart. That means Danny has completely forgot that yesterday was his birthday… your emblem means protection and is a family crest.**

* * *

Dani finished reading the note while Danny looked off at the horizon for a bit at the rising sun thinking. "Wow… Atlas has really hit all the bases when trying to get you and me a normal life as viking teenagers." Dani spoke while folding up the note and putting it back in her helmet for safety reasons before speaking again. "No need to catch me up on who's who around here, Atlas thought ahead… he also made me another Amulet of Aragon out of scratch!" Dani smiled and Danny looked to see that she did indeed have the same amulet as him, but it gave off a feeling of newness that the one he had been not.

"Well than… it's already morning, and by the time I get back to the village everyone should be up so… care to head to the arena?" Danny spoke and looked at Dani who while being almost as tall as him was at least five inches shorter than him. She nodded and soon the two were walking back through the woods talking with each other about what had happened to them so far. "I woke up in several places instead of Atlas layer, like Dora's kingdom with this amulet on and a note. This lead me to being trained in combat by Dora and how to use the amulet, she was surprised that I had one and brand new at that. Than once I was done there I woke up int he Far Frozen and got training from Frostbite on how to use my ice powers. Finally I woke up at some creepy tower that's home to a ghost called Clockwork who trained me to duplicate and use lightning. Besides that I normally stayed in Atlas layer stabilizing… I must say it was better than staying at Vlad's who I found out really didn't like me."

Dani looked down at the ground while they walked and Danny not wanting his new sister to be upset spoke. "Hey don't worry about it Dani, it's in the past now and trust me when I say if you stay in it than your going to be dragged down. You may never be able to get over it, but the best thing is to get back up no matter how hard it may be… by the way I know it's rude but I can't help but wonder what your obsession is." Upon that being spoken Dani whipped her head to look at Danny slightly mad, but she also couldn't help but smile at the topic change. "Atlas told me a bit about you… he told me your obsession was to protect people… I think he wanted it to rub off on me, because now I want to help all those that need it."

Danny chuckled a bit before thinking about his own obsession and even though it hurt to lose his family and friends he has gotten better at moving on slowly. "Yeah… the hard thing is if you actually fail trying to protect people… trust me I would have been content on just wasting away here. I think Atlas chose this place, because it kept me busy and slowly made me realize things I didn't want to." Dani nodded off in thought before stopping and kneeling down she reached into her boot and brought out a white dagger before starting to flip it in hand while they walked. "If you wondering why I have a white dagger I just decided to choose it to stay out of your shadow. I won't be playing damsel in distress if I can help it… anyways Atlas also gave me enough knowledge to be your equal in just about everything except your memories."

"I do have some of them, but that just came with being a clone I think… anyways I have a few of these daggers on me now hidden, but in easy to reach places." Dani smiled a bit before she threw the knife into the air and when it came back down she caught it by the hilt and put it away in her boot. Danny had to smile before they came out of the woods at the edge of town and sticking to the edge of it made their way around it. "Well it's a good thing you know how to use the amulet… I've been having some fun using it to mess with the other teens. Just so you know the type of dragon we change into is known as the Phantom around here… a name I thought of when Hiccup asked."

Dani nodded as they left the village before a smile crept up on her face as she thought of the many ways she and Danny could mess with the vikings. Though she became confused and after a minute of thought Danny tapped her shoulder just as she was going to ask about the vikings pets. Dani looked at him who gestured in front of them and upon turning her head, Dani's jaw dropped at the sight of the arena turned into training school and the riders and their dragons inside.

* * *

crai22: I know that this is awkward, but I apparently have had a bit of extra time as of late to write while trying to get a job.

Danny: Dude having a job would probably help you're health improve, staying inside all the time is not healthy

Dani: I have to agree with that, but I'm actually in the story now so I don't care at the moment

crai22: Gee thanks for the moral support Dani anyways people please read and review and as for something that you have pointed out to my many times know this. The laptop I use changes the words on my some of the time making it harder for me to correct and I'm a bit paranoid about people reading my stories before I post them. Combine this with the fact that I'm working on multiple stories at the moment so this also don't blame me for a few mistakes! Even some of the other writers make mistakes so lighten up already nobodies perfect in this crazy world of ours!

Danny and Dani: (Stair at crai22 for a moment before going to restrain him and turning off all electronics.)

crai22: (Struggles for a moment before breaking free) I won't take it any *beep*


	5. Mini Chapter

**Hello everyone this is crai22 coming at you with something new... hopefully. Anyways I have posted a new Danny Phantom crossover and this time it is a sort of crossover-fusion with Spyro. I'm sorry about the wait on an update for thsi story but I'm in school and have been sitting on this story for a while. Besides there is only three crossovers as of right now between Danny Phantom and Spyro this counting as one.**

**For those that have read my story Phantom Realities and went after this Finctoin threw that here is a link to the story.**

** www. fanfiction s /10679209 /1/ Phantom-s-Spyro**

**Hopefully that will work... their should really be a preview button on documents editor so you can at least know what it will look like before uploading it to any story. Moving on I am sorry if you were expecting an update for this story so while I'm making this lets take a look into some of the things that Atlas has to do for the Observants. Or as he tends to call those that call themselves his superiors 'Those floating eyeballs'.**

* * *

Falling threw a swirling green portal a teen with snow white hair looked up to see two people looking at him in surprise and fear. Right away his mind was assaulted with information the tall one with long brown hair was known as Sam Winchester and the youngest person in the room. He wore a green jacket that was zipped up at the moment, blue jeans, and black boots, though at the moment he was just staring wide eyed at the person in front of him. The other one known as Dean Winchester was short and had short brown hair, like his younger brother he had on a green jacket, blue jeans, and brown boots.

After that assault of information was over the teen got up off the floor rubbing his head just as the younger of the two brothers threw holy water into his face. For a moment he just stood where he was looking at the two of them before spitting out some of the water before speaking. "What good was that suppose to do really... it would of only bought you a few seconds of time really, anyways for now call me Atlas or agent 001 of the Observant high command. Now if you excuse me I have to go looking for a rather annoying weather controlling ghost... oh one more thing try adding Blood blossoms to you arsenal they will come in handy when facing anything ghostly."

With that Atlas quickly took off and flew threw the ceiling intangible leaving behind two startled brothers and after a few moments Dean spoke. "Whatever the hell that was I'm either to drunk or not enough." No sooner than he finished than Sam spoke up. "Well it's either, we need more sleep, or hunting all kinds of monsters have finally made us snap... we need more beer." Dean nodded and told his brother to get a twelve pack before he left.

* * *

Walking threw a portal a teen with snow white hair and glowing blue eye's looked at the scene in front of him as a man dressed in yellow had a construct ready to bash a person to bits wearing a bat costume. For a moment everyone was just looking at each other confused as to what they were seeing before the teen quickly blasted the yellow lantern away and spoke. "Batman if you want to live come with me." The teen spoke in his best Terminator voice and for a moment Batman had to seriously wonder if this teen trust able before walking into the swirling green portal in front of him.

* * *

For one moment, just one stinking moment he wanted to do nothing else but take a week long vacation and get away from those blasted eyeballs. Down below him were a pair of pony's looking up at him wide eyed in shock upon just seeing a small fraction of his powers. "Okay now that that's over with which one of the two of you is called Rainbow dash? Apparently you forgot about a previous appointment and now the fate of the world hangs in the balance cause of it." For a moment no one spoke as they all looked at each other and the ghost just had to wonder where he had seen this scene before.

* * *

Looking down at a defeated black dragon the white haired teen let out a low groan of pain from such a long battle before bringing out a book and speaking. "Malchior... in response for your treason against the Observant high Council I hereby imprison you inside a book for all eternity." With that the book opened and the exhausted dragon let out one final roar as he was sucked into the book by a white wizard that people called Rorek of Nol. The next day though people did a double take upon seeing the white wizard sitting under a tree eating an apple and using a strange quill that needed to ink well to write in his own spell book.

He gave a laugh and spoke to the dragon inside the book not caring that people around him were staring at him mouths wide open in shock. "I told you that this would happen if you decided to go down this road Mal and yet you still didn't believe me that eating a signal mushroom would make you sick." "I thought you were joking after all I am a flippin dragon and when I get out of here Rorek I promise I will come after you if its-" WHAM! Rorek of Nol slammed the book shut so fast it made a noise people across the valley could hear and those nearby could swear they heard what sounded like a painful cry emanating from the book. "I swear that dragon is literally dumber than old Sparky at times... maybe I should get him a computer to calm the little electric ghost down a bit?"

* * *

Most of the Ghost Zone looked around confused upon hearing what sounded like laughter coming from Clockworks tower. This confused everyone though due to the fact that Clockwork was the master of time and he never laughed at anything including the Box Ghost's attempt to scare people and failing at every turn. Though thinking about it most could understand why due to the ghost taking information from the Shocking Ghost and after a moment they started to laugh to.

Inside Clockworks tower the time ghost was trying to get over what he had heard from a white haired ghost about their newest addition to the zone. "I swear the first few words out of his mouth was and I quote 'FEAR ME FOR I AM THE MIGHTY BOX GHOST!' before flying off after old Sparky." Again Clockwork had to hold back another laugh along with his white haired friend before both of them broke down unable to as they pictured the old ghost trying to and failing to teach the Box Ghost. "I would never admit to those eyeballs but it's time like this that I purposely have to wonder how that ghost manages to not shock himself. With that the time ghost wiped away a tear of joy before going back to his time windows needing to get back to his job and the white haired one left to go on his next mission.

* * *

Shooting out a read beam of ecto-energy a white haired ghost glared at what appeared to be a talking monkey that was in a five foot crater before speaking. "I swear that if you say your name one more time I will personally come over and rip your mouth off before sowing it back up just to do it again. Hell say it again I don't think the people back in the middle ages have ever heard of you, due to you not being annoying enough as it is." The monkey was about to speak but was instantly flash frozen in a block of ice before he could say anything and looking up he saw a flash of green, red, and blue before turning around and leaving.

* * *

**Well People that was just a small look at a regular week in the life of Atlas and this is actually a slow week too. Strange hu? Anyways you know the drill please read and review, and yes I know there are spelling and grammar mistakes in here GET OVER IT!**


	6. Chapter 4

She could tell who everyone was, and slowly knowledge of the dragons names and who their riders were entered her head. This caused a slight headache and soon she was following Danny who she now noticed had a scar on his face much like Clockworks. "Morning everyone… sorry if I'm late I just ran into someone in the woods that I wasn't expecting to see, but I'm glad their here now." Danny spoke and soon all the teens were looking at Dani who smiled sheepishly at them while they just kept looking between the two in shock.

"Uh… who are you and why do you look so similar to Danny?" Astrid spoke and Dani after taking a breath to calm her nerves spoke up before Danny could. "My name is Dani… I'm actually Danny's younger sister who was kidnapped by our crazy fruit loop of an uncle at a young age. Long story short I managed to find out I was kidnapped wrote letters to Danny and when his family left I escaped and stole a boat to go after them. Now I finally caught up to him with the loss of the boat on my own by the way… also if anyone get's flirty with me they will regret it later, that's a promise."

Dani balled her hand into a fist and looked over at Snotloud with a glare that could ignite fire to steel if it was possible. The teen gulped and paled drastically before taking a step back, this didn't surprise the other teens what-so-ever. Even Danny could tell that Snotloud would of tried to do something if Dani didn't do what she said and Hiccup spoke up deciding to break the silence that had settled on them. "Well than… welcome to Berk Dani, you should probably go see my dad the chief to introduce yourself. He should be around Gobbers forge… Danny could show you where it is, and on that note everyone pop quiz."

Dani walked out and Danny followed her as the other teens went to grab the barrels and chalk board for the pop quiz. "These are the only people that I know, that like a pop quiz… but I can't blame them the way that Hiccup does it." Danny spoke and Dani taking one last look at the arena couldn't help but laugh at the set up, and with the fact that Snotloud's team was already down fifty points. "And I thought the Box Ghost was bad, so I know who Gobber and the chief are, but I don't know anything about this village yet."

Danny nodded and began to walk while Dani marveled at many of the things around her that went with viking life. Finally they neared a forge and Dani got the feeling that this would be place she wanted to avoid most of the time. Looking at Danny she saw his pained look in the eyes as he saw all the weapons that were there, before speaking. "I… think it would be a good idea to wait before going into there… the last time I nearly tripped and got impaled by a bunch of swords." Dani couldn't help but breath between her teeth upon hearing that out of shock and the fear that Danny went threw.

Though before anything could happen there was the sound of something falling to the ground and someone yelled ducked causing her to do so instinctively. Danny did the same thing and a second later an axe went flying over their heads, along with a sword or two that landed on the ground. When they got up again Gobber was waving at them saying sorry, and Stoic was walking out of the forge with a pale face. "Danny… sorry about that, now who is this, and why do they look so much like you?" Dani at that moment became intimidated and ducked behind Danny who let out a soft laugh before speaking.

"Stoic, sir… you remember when I told you about my crazy fruit loop of an uncle, who isn't really an uncle?" Stoic nodded and Danny went into the story about what happened and how he just meet up with his younger sister again after so many years being separated by that crazy fruit loop of an uncle. Dani was now carefully picking up the weapons that were scattered on the ground and handing them back to Gobber who was also listening to them. "Well than… I can understand why you say that, your uncle is crazy and a fruit loop whatever that is. Welcome to Berk Dani, feel free to stay here as long as you want, Danny can show you to the hut now if you excuse me I have some things to deal with."

Sotic left and soon the two halfa's did as well not liking the bad luck that came with being near the forge. "Now I see why you don't like to be near the forge, Danny… that was too close to having my head chopped off by a flying weapon." Dani spoke while rubbing her neck subconsciously out of fear, just grateful that Gobber stopped the flying weapon before telling her to get out for her own safety. "Tell me about it… I stay out of the armory two, just in case but besides that nothing bad really happens to me around the village."

Danny soon showed Dani the hut that he was staying in with Stoic and Hiccup, as such Dani quickly made herself a hammock and got comfortable reading the dragon manual. That was until she felt something on her chest and putting the book down she saw a mini dragon looking at her before it curled up on her chest. Danny who looked at her couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face before speaking deciding to warn her about some things. "I should tell you to be careful around those guy's… they have a tendency to dog pile on you when you least expect it. Also the bigger dragons will act strangely around you… they appear to either be confused, scared, or attracted to me all at once."

Dani nodded before going back to the book interested in it while petting the small dragon that was on her asleep by now. It wasn't long before she finished the book, due to it being a quick read and carefully getting up she put the Terrible Terror on her hammock before leaving with Danny. From there it was mainly helping out around the village and introducing herself to the villagers as Danny's sister and telling her story to them when they became confused. At the end of the day she followed Danny to the great hall where she ate some food and really had a good time talking with Danny.

They left before the other teens arrived, which would become a normal for her while on Berk before arriving at the hut again and getting into their respected hammocks Dani spoke. "Life on Berk is something I can get use too, if it's always this easy… than again it may just be, because of our powers that's making it this way." Danny mumbled in agreement, and Dani couldn't help but compare that to Atlas who looked a lot like Danny. "Or is it that Danny looks and acts a lot like Atlas… uhg this is confusing… Danny what do they do for fun around here?"

"They either read, work, train their dragons, train themselves or cause trouble for others really… I tend to train my powers when I can. Otherwise it's kind of boring around here… Berk is basically far north so it snows for nine months of the year and rains for the other three. Truth be told this place feels almost like heaven to my ice core… but besides that I really don't know what else to do around here." Dani nodded while she stared at the ceiling with the Terrible Terror she has taken to calling Mink resting on her chest.

Hiccup at this point entered the hut followed by Toothless and upon getting upstairs Hiccup looked at the two occupied hammocks before shrugging. Toothless went to a rock and used a plasma blast to heat it up before lying down while Hiccup went to his desk to work. He did raise an eyebrow at the Terrible Terror that Dani had but shrugged it off to do some work to help improve the lives of Berk and research other dragons. For a moment everything was quiet until Dani moved a bit causing her helmet to fall to the floor with a loud bang. The two dragons looked at what caused it before going back to what they were doing while Hiccup watched the helmet roll a bit before stopping when it hit his foot.

Dani got up despite Mink's protest and went over to pick it up, but Hiccup did and handed it to her before speaking. "That is an interesting symbol you have on your helmet Dani… if you don't mind me asking what does it mean?" Hiccup spoke and gestured to the symbol embedded on the side and Dani after looking at it smiled and spoke. "That's mine and Danny's family crest I guess you could say… where we come from it means protection to those that can't protect themselves from certain… dangers."

"What dangers… I mean from what Danny's told me there were only four dragons and one of them was friendly." Dani instantly became quiet as she put her helmet back on as Hiccup spoke, but before she could say anything Danny spoke. "Don't ask, just know that we dealt with a bunch of attacks every day from other villages… though there was a protector of our town." Dani now realizing what Danny was doing, frowned before smiling and suddenly speaking up. "You're talking about Danny Phantom… I had to deal with a relative of his called Dani Phantom, that's Dani with an 'I'."

Hiccup became confused and the two halfa's looked at each other before finally Danny spoke up. "Look I have no clue why our protectors decided to use our first names as their own, but for some reason they looked out for us. With Danny Phantom looked out for the town and me, Dani Phantom looked out for Dani while she was captured by our evil fruit loop of an uncle." Dani nodded and Toothless looked at them interested, but when Mink went up to sit on Dani's shoulder she spoke. "While Danny Phantom looked like Danny here, with white hair and glowing green eye's Dani Phantom looked like me with white hair and glowing green eyes. All in all, now that I think of it the two were actually demons or ghosts as we taken to calling them from our own village."

Hiccup now was staring at the two wide eyed in shock as the two halfa's exchanged info by just looking at each other, both deciding what to and not to share. "Unlike other ghosts the two Phantom's were… protectors and kept people safe despite no one liking them. Though only Danny Phantom came into the public eye, Dani Phantom helped Dani here survive her time while separated from us." "It's true… not all ghosts are evil though most want to be left alone, and only the evil ones tend to come to the world of the living hence why everyone thinks that all demons are evil Hiccup."

Dani spoke when Danny finished and after a few seconds of thought she shrugged before petting Mink who was on her shoulder still and walking away. That was until Stoic entered the hut and Danny got up to go talk with the chief about a little camping trip he was going on with Dani in a week. "Hey Stoic sir… I just wanted to let you know that Dani, and I will be going on a camping trip in a week for some survival training of sorts. It's something that my… parents were talking about doing with me and my older sister before they all died, and Dani due to being kidnapped never went out or really got to know anyone."

Stoic looked at Danny for a bit surprised that he was actually talking about his parents death before remembering Dani. She may had just gotten there that day but already she was part of the family and Danny was acting different with her around. Now he was trying to open up a bit more, and talked a bit about his village with Hiccup and admitted some things to him. He had listened in on the conversation that Hiccup had with his two wards, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. Instead he nodded and Danny thanked him before going back and telling Dani the good news while also giving Hiccup an idea.

Soon they were all asleep but Danny, and Dani woke up in the middle of the night due to not needing that much sleep. Dani duplicated leaving a copy of herself behind to keep Mink relaxed while the original went out flying, Danny did the same and soon they were both flying over Berk. "You know I am so going to get use to this… the only down side is having to hide from everyone's sight." "Tell me about it Dani… having to walk between two worlds sucks and having others fear you just because of the power you have, talk about being alone."

The two continued to fly and talk with each other until they both heard something fast approaching and turned invisible. They did it just in time to see Hiccup and Toothless stop a few inches away from where they were so they both turned intangible and listened in rider and dragon. "But I just… please tell me I wasn't the only one to see those two black things floating in the sky bud." Toothless growled in response while looking at the two halfa's who moved out of the Night Fury's line of sight, that continued to look at where they had been, before flying off.

Eventually Toothless and Hiccup went away leaving the two halfa's alone and after exchanging a look with each other they teleported over to their duplicates. Changing back to normal while still invisible and intangible the two than did the tricky thing of walking into their duplicate and dissipating them while turning visible and solid. The hard part was getting themselves into their duplicate while the duplicate moved around and talked with others. Dani had the added benefit of having Mink on her shoulder but somehow they were able to do it without anyone noticing.

A smile appeared across their faces and Dani patted Mink's head who chirped in happiness before Danny spoke. "Well we have some time off today due to the fact that Hiccup decided not to hold training class today Dani so… any idea's on what to do?" Dani looked at Danny for a moment thinking until before shrugging having no clue what to right then. The village was busy but they weren't able to do anything today before they walked off, but after a moment Danny remembered something. "Wait a minute, my birthday was three days ago… that means that today should be October 30th one day away from Halloween."

Dani looked at Danny for a moment wondering where he was going with this before remembering what Atlas said. "Isn't that the day that the barrier between worlds is at it's weakest, and the same day that people dress up to go trick or treating?" Danny looked at Dani for a moment before remembering that she wasn't that old and this was her first Halloween. "Right… I completely forgot that you're my clone… yeah that's what the main idea is it started around 1745 I think. Anyways the main idea started due to a legend called The Feast of Samhain… who served humans to his monsters as food and such. Basically the original concept of the holiday is to mock the creatures that everyone fears and scare each other for good times."

Dani nodded before frowning and thinking for a bit she remembered something important and spoke. "What about the Fright Knight, he's the spirit of Halloween so how did he this Samhain character start the holiday?" Danny thought for a bit racking his brain for information on the legend before finally remembering it and speaking. "Fright Knight was the second in command but he grew jealous of Samhain and eventually overthrew him and sealing him away. After that he took up the title and eventually became the ghost that we both know and fear today… That's cursed to be trapped if his sword is put into a pumpkin and an ancient binding curse is said, probably something that happened before he sealed his original master away."

Danny finished and upon seeing Dani's face that showed shock and confusion on how he knew it he spoke again. "When I first met the Fright Knight and defeated him I went and did some research on the holiday and the knight himself." Dani nodded before thinking this over and realizing what this meant she ended up giggling and speaking. "Now I know what you're getting at… try to see if we could get away from both Clockwork and Atlas on bringing a holiday to Berk that might not exist yet?"

The two were alone and thinking about the idea that Danny just had before hearing a laughing and a note appeared in front of them written in English. B**oth Clockwork, Fright Knight,the Observants, and myself have decided to allow you to bring Halloween to Berk. But you must wait until next year before trying to do it, trust me when I say that this year is going to be bad due to the snowstorm that will be happening tonight.**

The two halfa's looked at each other for a moment before Danny put the letter away to burn later before Danny spoke. "There goes that idea… at least we have a year to prepare for the next holiday so… care to go for a walk in the woods and just explore Berk?" Danny gestured his arm to the woods and Dani giggled a bit acting like a five year old for a second before walking towards them. Danny followed and for a time the two of them just walked in the woods looking around at all the trees while Dani had Mink on her shoulder. The pine trees held frost on them still due to it almost being winter on Berk causing the two teens to feel more relaxed in the cool air.

|-Time Skip-|

The week had gone by very fast for the two halfa's who were now packed and walking thru the woods going away from the village. Truthfully both of them were looking forward to seeing what training Atlas had for them and what they would be doing. Though thinking about the past week made them momentarily pause in thought as they remembered how much Hiccup had been keeping an eye on them. It was almost as if he knew that they were hiding something and had been planning something for the same time they were going to be gone. At least they knew that they weren't being followed but they weren't expecting to suddenly be grabbed by their legs and pulled into the ground.

Both Danny and Dani let out a quick scream before being turned intangible and pulled directly into the ground leaving nothing but footprints behind. The next thing they knew they were looking at Atlas who had a smug look on his face while apparently in the middle of the Ghost Zone. "Welcome to the deepest part of the Ghost Zone that I like to call the 'Training Grounds of the Ancients'. Legends says that this was the very area that those same ghosts that sealed Pariah Dark away trained themselves for centuries beyond his grasp. It's actually an area that is removed from the normal space time that is the Ghost Zone making it completely private and as such no ghost can get to us." The two halfa's looked at Atlas for a bit as he floated up of of the rock that they were on with a devilish look on his face.

"This place also restricts your powers and as such it's perfect to increase your power levels… downside you will find that using all powers including changing will be very hard." The ghost smiled for a bit before launching himself into the air and lazily floating about before speaking to them again. "Lesson one is quite simple enough all you have to do is change and then fly up here to the same level as myself for about ten minutes." Danny and Dani exchanged a look before trying to summon the rings but this time they felt like they were on fire but they held back the scream and managed to change before floating about three feet off the ground.

Atlas looked down at the two as they floated just barely off of the ground and with a sigh he knew that it was going to be a very long week of training. Than actually looking down he saw a Terrible Terror and briefly wondered how it got here before remembering Dani had one as a pet. The dragon easily flew up and sat on his shoulder before squawking down to give the two halfa's as if to give encouragement. "That's just great we can barely do anything with our powers and Mink shows off by flying up to our teacher and sitting on his shoulder." Danny spoke in Norse with a frown as he tried to go higher and Dani had to envy her pet dragon for a bit before going back to trying and fly up to Atlas level.

* * *

crai22: I seriously can't wait till I post the next 2 chapters of this story... oh if only the author would hurry up and write them already.

Miola: Wouldn't that be you sense your'e the author of this story?"

crai22: Oh yeah I forgot about that... I should possibly get to writing the next chapter I haven't started yet.

Miola: You have started... though I do have to admit I'm surprised no one has figured out who Atlas is yet.

crai22: I know right? I mean I did give a big hint what with Atlas telling Danny about a ghost with two obsessions as it is. Oops... oh well please read and review while I try to sort something out with a certain big mouth.

Miola: HEY! I wasn't the one that almost gave it away all I did was mention that Atlas isn't who he appears to be!

crai22: STOP! You started it by mentioning it, therefore I almost spoiled it, and you just mentioned it again making me mention it. UHG forget it I'm signing off for a bit.


	7. Chapter 5

On Berk Hiccup was getting ready for his own camping trip along side Toothless to work on survival skills with a dragon. He actually had to give credit to Danny and Dani for this idea and if everything went well for a week he would make each teen and dragon go away for an entire week just to survive. Then of course he would make sure that each teen could survive on their own without their dragon as well for extra practice. "Well bud, everything is packed that we would need for survival training, and everyone knows where we'll be so… lets go." With that Hiccup got on an excited Toothless and the two took off for a place that no Outcasts could get to or anyone else for that matter unless they had a dragon.

|-Scene Shift-|

In Clockwork's layer the time ghost watched as Hiccup left the island before turning his attention back to another mirror showing Danny, Dani, and Atlas training. The time ghost had to stifle a chuckle upon seeing one of his charges fall face first onto the ground after failing to fly yet again. "**Clockwork do you think it was wise to send our best agent to not only train the two halfa's but to also give them a new life?" **Turning around the ancient ghost looked at an Observant or one of his bosses really, that had decided to come and check on him. "**Was it wise… certainly not, but the real question is was it necessary… and yes it was necessary if Daniel was to continue being a living being."**

The time ghost looked back at the mirror just in time to see said halfa suddenly flash freeze himself in a block of ice while trying to use his ice powers. Dani ended up laughing at this and the ghost known as Atlas shook his head before floating down to defrost the halfa. "**If not for Daniel your best agent would have become depressed… possibly crazy and twisted due to his powers. Daniel would of become depressed though and stayed in the deepest part of the Ghost Zone where he would eventually die and his ghost side would of just wasted away. As for Danielle she would have just become a puddle of ecto-goo on the floor that Masters would of had to clean up."**

The ghost stopped talking and watched his two charges interact with the powerful ghost a bit training themselves outside the regular flow of time. The Observant also said nothing in favor of watching the training that was truly intense before speaking again. "**As long as those two stay on the path of good we Observants won't say anything about our agent interacting with them. But we expect you to still keep an eye on them… when he gets back though send him after the evil future ghost of Danielle Phantom."** With that the floating eyeball that called itself one of Clockworks' bosses dramatically turned invisible and floated away not damaging anything in the tower.

The time ghost let out another sigh before looking back at the time window and smiling upon seeing his two charges having some fun. "**All is as it should be at the moment… all is as it should be… now to figure out what to do with little old you Dan." **Clockwork turned slightly to a beat up thermos that held Dan Phantom with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. If anyone or anything saw this look they would quickly get out of there but alas Dan couldn't and was stuck in a thermos as punishment for trying to ensure his future.

|-Scene Shift-|

Atlas let out a yawn of boredom due to the two halfa's growing quickly accustomed to this section of the Ghost Zone. Already their power had increased dramatically due to just being here and they weren't backing down yet. Looking at Mink though he had a small smile on his face seeing the dragon look around curiously but not going to leave his shoulder any time soon. "So… Mink take it that life on Berk is treating you well and that you find the two halfa's really interesting and nice." In response to speaking in Norse Atlas had the dragon look at him for a bit before letting out a small chirp of happiness before doing her best to frown.

The ghost stayed quiet for a bit before realizing what was going on within the dragons head and speaking again. "If you're wondering why you haven't grown tired or hungry yet this place is responsible, but you can still sleep if you want." With that said he turned his attention back to the two halfa's as the Terrible Terror looked at him for a bit more before looking back at them as well. Danny and Dani were now sparring and actually having a good time as brother and sister or equals as it would be in terms of power.

Unknown to the two of them though Atlas was in the middle of something else and looking into his duplicates mind he frowned before speaking. "**Dani, Danny! I have to head to the real world for a bit to deal with Vlad… I'll open up a portal for the two of you to look threw. Don't worry about falling threw it is just for observation… actually it would just be like a normal TV of sorts… I'll be back soon."** Both halfa's looked up as Atlas teleported out of the area leaving behind Mink who quickly fell a bit before straightening out and flying over close to them to watch.

Atlas instantly appeared in Master's office glaring at the older halfa who was holding a book from Ghost Writers library. He didn't look up and continued to read as the full ghost glared at him a bit thinking about just lighting the book on fire but instead opted to just lighting the desk. Vlad looked up upon smelling smoke and instantly changed before creating a dome that suffocated the fire and glaring at Atlas. "**Ah so the ever mysterious ghost has returned from wherever it is that he goes off to while not working. What do I owe the pleasure of for the visit of said ghost at this time… also why did you light my desk on fire it has done nothing to anger you."**

Atlas let out a growl upon hearing Vlad's smart alack tone causing the halfa to flinch a bit before before calming down and changing back. "**I came here due to the fact that you tried to have a duplicate break into my home just a few short minutes ago."** Vlad frowned not really surprised that Atlas had found out about the attempted break in, but he still had to wonder how he got here so fast. "**Well if you would just give me the location of Daniel then I would be happy to stop it and make no further attempt to break into your home."**

This got Atlas even more mad and his normal ice fire blue eye's turned red while his hair became a flame. "**I would never tell you where he is Vladimir Masters… you're nothing more than a cat that doesn't know when to quit getting it's nose into other peoples business."** Vlad raised an eyebrow curious as to how the ghost came to that analogy, but it went down and he smiled thinking he could easily beat the ghost. "**Everyone has a price… maybe there is something I have that interests you… or possibly you don't even know where he is in the first place."**

Atlas took a few deep breaths and calmed down a bit before having a smirk on his face much to Masters confusion before speaking. "**There is nothing you have that I can't get a hold of, as for the location, nice try trying to make tell out of anger. All I will tell you is that he's in a… special part of the Ghost Zone that only those who know where it is can get into. Now you will leave him alone if you know what's good for you Plasmius due to the fact alone that I can tell the world your secret and there's nothing you can do about that."**

Vlad's eyes turned red in response and he quickly changed before delivering a highly powerfully charged ecto-punch at the ghost.

His anger quickly turned into surprise as the ghost only went back a few feet before stopping and glaring at him not a mark on his body. Than he saw the ghost's hands as they lit up with red ecto-energy and with a voice void of emotion they spoke. "**Your strongest moves are nothing compared to my powers Plasmius… now back down or you will live to regret it."** Vlad thought about this for a moment but before he could fire a shot Atlas had crossed the distance to him faster than a blink of the eye and punched him as hard as he could.

The halfa was sent clear out the window and threw several buildings all before he could turn intangible and right away he could tell he had a few broken ribs. Landing in the ground he changed back to normal and threw blurry vision he looked up at Atlas who had appeared in front of him again. "**This is my last warning Masters stay away from my family or suffer the consequences of meddling with powers almost as old as Pariah Dark himself."** With that Atlas faded away as people came out to investigate what had caused a loud noise at three in the morning.

|-Scene Shift-|

In the Ghost Zone Danny, Dani, and Mink all watched what had gone down between Atlas and Vlad in worry and shock. Shock due to the vast amount of power Atlas had by punching Vlad so hard and fast making him go threw several buildings without intangibility, and though they wouldn't admit it worry for Vlad. "I am so glad that Atlas is on our side… that punch could rival Dan's and I don't think he was even trying." Danny spoke in a low whisper as Atlas slowly faded into view much calmer before speaking to them in Norse.

"I told Vlad that he shouldn't interfere in my business really and he didn't listen… he'll live there's no doubt about that and I'll admit I was holding back." He took a few calm breaths before looking at the two halfa's that looked at him frightened now before floating away and resuming his original aerial position. "I have to agree with you on that… also who the heck is Dan and why in the name of Pariah do you sound scared of him?" Danny looked at Dani for a moment with a face that told her she didn't want to know who he was. Meanwhile Atlas lazily floated around in circles in the green sky just thinking about Vlad's sad attempt to get Danny.

The idea of just ripping out the parasite that was Plasmius from Vlad was tempting but he shook his head not surprised. Looking threw his other duplicates though he saw that one was in court room and getting interested he entered it's mind. "**The whole place is just a crater in the ground practically, so what purpose does the GiW have to buy it and the bank to deny someone willing to buy said crater?"** The duplicated slammed his fist onto the table glaring at the GiW agents and the Bank owners in anger. At the moment and thanks to his shape shifting powers Atlas had black hair, and dull green eyes. Though his clothing consisted of a business suit he still gave a casual feeling to anyone who looked at him while also giving off a sense of business.

A GiW agent who was in the room rose up holding a piece of paper and after a quick coughed they spoke. "**Our agency has detected levels of ecto-radiation on the property and we wish to set up a base of operations on there."** The agent spoke in a deep voice and Atlas let out a sigh and after a moment smiled and looking up at the people spoke again. "**The lease on the house has been paid in full by the original owners as such the property falls to their next of kin despite any government claims or the fact that it's a crater in the ground."** Right away he had to smile as everyone in the room looked at each other nodding in agreement before speaking again.

"**I will voluntarily submit a sample of my blood for DNA testing, and as such this will show that I am the long lost brother of Maddie Fenton. It took some time but I managed to find out about the relationship and was on my way to Amity Park when it happened. Therefore the bank and the GiW have no rights to take away the property from me and I demand that they also return all things related to my sister right away."** Atlas quickly backed out of the duplicates mind not wanting to hear the protests and accusations that were going to head his way.

Though he was related to the Danny it was more of a half brother sort of way and looking down he could see the two halfa's actually improving in a slow but steady rate. Though he knew that Danny and Dani were confused on how they weren't growing tired they were still enjoying the training. "That's enough you two, were heading back to my home for the time being… and Dani make sure that Mink doesn't cause any problems while you stay there." The two halfa's stopped right away and looked at Atlas for a bit allowing the small dragon to quickly fly on over and sit on Dani's shoulder who proceeded to pet her.

Danny shrugged and soon the three white haired ghosts were flying threw the Ghost Zone until they came upon a black door. On it was the familiar 'EP' symbol that was on Atlas' arm ecto-green in color making both halfa's raise an eyebrow in confusion as to why that was. Upon entering both saw the familiar living room and upon changing back they instantly passed out on the couch making Atlas chuckle and spoke in Norse to the dragon. "Come on Mink I have some fish for you in the kitchen… those two will be out for the reset of the night." The Terrible Terror that was on Dani's shoulder still hopped off and flew over to Atlas and landed on his head as the ghost walked over to his kitchen.

Being a full ghost he didn't need to sleep so he stayed up watching as the two halfa's slept before letting out a sigh and going into another room. Inside this one he had a signal sphere that he used for communication with the outside world in case he needed to be held up in here for a while. Placing his hand on it Atlas put a bit of his own energy into it concentrating on contacting Frostbite before seeing the yeti ghost and speaking. "**Hey Frostbite!"**

Said ghost whipped around instantly upon hearing someone yell at him before freezing in place upon seeing who it was. "**Who are you and how do you know of me?"** Atlas smirked before allowing his eyes to glow ice blue telling the yeti ghost all he needed to know before speaking. "**I was the one that sent Dani to you for training… anyways know that the Great One is in the zone again along with his younger sister. Just ask the Infini-map to take you to a section Z letter ten and you should get to my front door and before you say anything I've known about your people holding the map for a long time."**

The yeti ghost was confused for a moment nodding but eager to see Danny again and before Atlas turned off the transmission he spoke again thinking of someone else. "**Oh before you come here can you also pick up Princess Dora from her kingdom… just tell her that the person who sent Dani to her want's to see her in person. That should instantly make her stop whatever she's doing and come with you… I'll have her brother contained and waiting for her sense he has escaped."** With that Atlas ended the call and walking out of the room he looked briefly to the sleeping halfa's and miniature dragon before shaking his head and speaking in Norse. "Better let them all sleep… though I doubt that Aragon will let them for any longer… good thing Clockwork sent me Dan's old thermos." With that the white haired ghost left grabbing a dented old thermos before heading out his door to confront the ghostly dragon who had a sword with him.

It was a one sided battle that ended up with Aragon being captured in the old beat up thermos before he went back inside. Looking around he could hear nothing but the quiet breathing of the two halfa's as they slept before walking into his own study. That was where Atlas put the thermos down and sitting at a desk he began to fill out some forums that were required to do this. With a slight smile he began to remember Dan or should he actually say his old self before Clockwork gave him a new opportunity back a long time ago as it would be. This caused him to frown wondering if the time ghost knew that he knew him before the while time travel thing.

Another moment of thought and he ended up hitting his head on the desk groaning before speaking slightly under his voice so only he could hear himself. "**Clockwork created a paradox where I was created by Phantom and Plasmius and I help to create Phantom… why didn't I realize this before hand?"** He was really, really hoping that he wouldn't have to explain his past to Danny as it would be, heaven forbid the Observant's.

Making a mental note to deal with Clockwork later on this question before going back to the papers and after a moment something came over him. His blue eyes turned red and his white hair turned into white flames as he instantly burned all the pieces of paper he had on the desk with ecto-fire. A loud band echoed throughout the layer waking the three sleeping occupants from their slumber suddenly as Atlas let out a sigh and calmed down. One last look at the papers and he walked out of his study as Danny, Dani, and Mink looked at him startled before he took a deep breath and spoke in Norse to them.

"Sorry about that… I have some anger issues… that's why I tend to stay away from everyone really and why the entrance to my layer is rather lonely in relative terms of location." The two halfa's raised an eyebrow in confusion upon hearing this and shrugging went back to sleep along with Mink who just squawked in response. As they went back to sleep Atlas gave them one last glance before heading to his own private garden to relax.

* * *

crai22: That's right people Atlas is actually a much older version of Dan! Major Plot twist!

Miola: Seriously though... you all didn't figure out who he was talking about in the first chapter of the story? After all Dan could be considered a ghost with two obsessions due to the fact alone that he is the combination of both Danny's and Vlad's ghost half's.

crai22: It was kind of obvious when you think about it anyways I own nothing in this story except the plot and characters I added in. So please read and review people while I got sort out a small misunderstanding between Dan and Danny while beating some sense into them both.


	8. Chapter 6

It was only a few hours later that the full ghost found himself putting away the fruits and veggies that he had gathered. With a sigh he walked over to the front door and opened it up just before leaving a note on it for the ghosts to find. He then flew off heading towards Clockwork's tower having a need to talk with the ancient time ghost. Danny woke up groggily and blinked a few time before registering that Frostbite and Dora was in the room. He instantly smiled and after Dani woke up all of them started to have fun glad to be seeing each other again.

Though at this moment Clockwork floated in his tower looking at the time window knowing that a certain white-haired ghost was about to enter his home. No more than five seconds later than the ghost flew threw his doors causing said time ghost to turn around and speak. **"Long time no see Dan… I see that time has treated you well… or would you prefer Atlas Phantom now?" "Oh shut it Clockwork you know why I came here, even I know the dangers of what you did, now tell me the truth. What is my real origin cause I know for fact that Danny Phantom was created by me and I was created by Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius."**

The time ghost was quiet for a moment as Atlas or Dan as it was continued to glare at him his hair on the verge of bursting into flames. The two glared at each other both not backing down, not daring to give into the other's soul shattering glare. It was only when an Observant came in to speak to Clockwork that the two turned their glares toward it making whatever it was going to say pointless. Suddenly Atlas gave a grunt before turning around and leaving the two to do whatever it is that was needed involving time.

His legs morphed into a spector tail as he flew threw the Ghost Zone leaving nothing but a semi white and red streak behind. To be more specific it was a rather mild pink if anything and soon he was back at his layer and walking in passing everyone without a word. His hair was now only a few seconds away from bursting into white flames and upon walking into his own study and closing the door it ignited causing his eyes to go red. Back outside everyone was quiet, and rather uncertain about what to do upon seeing Atlas like this.

**"As much as I honor this time to see you again Great One and sister of the Great One I think now would be a good time for us to leave."** Frostbite spoke and everyone nodded in response even Aragon who was let out of the thermos and held in chains made of ice for Dora. The ghost prince was also muzzled much to everyone's relief and soon all ghosts except the halfa's and mini dragon left. Danny and Dani looked at each other for a moment before deciding to explore a bit more of the layer they were in. Mink though was shaking on Dani's shoulder causing the young halfa to pat the dragon to calm it down.

"Wow… Atlas was very mad… he was holding it in but I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that anger, that's for sure." Dani spoke and Danny for the briefest of moments had a flashback of Dan for some reason before shaking it out of his mind. "Yeah… come on Dani why don't we look around this place after all how often does someone get into a ghosts home?" The halfa looked at his sister who shrugged before both got up and walked by the door to Atlas study who was currently destroying the entire room and only that room. While Dani went down one hall Danny went down another that was carpeted and had several pictures in it.

Looking at a few he could see that it was a virtual timeline that related to Atlas but he suddenly stopped. In each picture so far Atlas was calm and actually smiling with a warm smile but the further back he went the more it changed. Past a certain point he got to pictures of Atlas in the Ghost Zone and eventually he got to some that were of the ghost with a neutral expression. "Hey Danny did you know that Atlas hair use to be on fire in the past instead of just being snow-white like ours?" The halfa jumped suddenly as Dani spoke who had just come in from a branch in the hall before going over to the picture that she was looking at.

Sure enough Atlas hair was white fire in it causing Danny to momentarily think back to Dan yet again. "Dani… I don't think we are meant to see any of this… come on let's head back to the living room and watch some TV." Danny spoke under his breath in Norse as he had grown accustomed to wile Dani looked at him with Mink on her shoulder still looking around curiously. "But you wanted to explore… besides there are some more pictures down that way… let's go look at them." Before he could protest his younger sister dragged Danny down the hall and he saw the pictures of Atlas with hair on fire, face still neutral.

The further they went though the more Danny saw Atlas usual calm tone change into that of an evil smirk. Then they got to one picture that showed Atlas with an evil smirk wearing what appeared to be a hazmat suit making Danny freeze in place. Dani stopped and stared at her older brother for a moment as he looked at the picture in shock and fear. Mink though decided now was the time to sleep and as such the Terrible Terror wrapped herself around the halfa's neck like a cat would.

"Danny… Danny… earth to Danny… is anyone in their?" Dani waved her hand in front of Danny's face who stayed neutral as she heard Atlas walk up behind them. "He's gone into shock Dani… though I was expecting this and really hopped that this would happen at a later time." The young halfa looked back at Atlas for a moment as he looked at the pictures and shivered a bit out of what almost looked like fear. "Just grab Danny's hand and pull him back to the living room… I guess I have a bit to explain to the both of you." With that the full ghost walked away and Dani grabbed Danny's hand before pulling him out of the hall and eventually and him sit on the couch.

For a moment she looked worried at her older brother who continued to look at nothing out of shock. Atlas was sitting on a chair on the other side of the room his hands clasped together and eyes closed as he waited for the reaction. "DAN!" Just as Atlas predicted Danny suddenly jumped up and charged at him his hand lit up with ecto-energy while also startling Dani. He just waited as Danny charged him and when it was no more than an inch away from his face opened his eyes and looked at Danny. The halfa held his hand close to the ghosts face his eyes red and hair on fire, but he was more importantly looking at the mirror behind him.

Now the halfa was terrified upon seeing his own reflection that could be considered a young Dan without blue skin or fangs, and this was the moment that Atlas spoke. "Please sit down Danny… I know that you are angry still with my younger self for his actions, but… just sit down please and I will explain." Danny calmed down and took a seat on the couch while Dani still frozen in place looked at him before proceeding to follow. Then getting up Atlas walked over to stand in the middle of the room his eyes closed for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry for not telling you who I am sooner, but it was for the best that I didn't tell you… but now I owe you both some explanations… Dani my real name is actually Dan Phantom and I'm suppose to be Danny's future where he destroyed the entire world and Ghost Zone in just ten years." Dan stopped and looked away knowing that he had a lot of explaining especially when Dani tensed upon hearing what he said. Danny though was now glaring at him causing the old ghost to shiver a bit under the halfa's gaze. "Clockwork though was told to kill Danny, and after a whole run around through time we ended up fighting each other and he trapped me in a thermos. The very same thermos that I trapped Aragon in, and keep in my study at this very moment… as such he prevented that future and I now exist outside of time."

Another pause and Atlas or Dan as it were looked away for a moment unable to look at them and keeping his head down spoke. "Eventually Clockwork released me and sent me back in time… very far back in time as it were so I'm almost as old as Pariah Dark himself. Through the eons of my existence though the two halves inside me started to come to a balance and eventually the old Phantom's personality came back. I was in pain for a few hundred years before I started to slowly but surely help the others here and eventually I started to work under the Observants."

"They helped a bit more to bring me into balance and eventually I changed my look and my hair of flames turned back into normal snow-white hair." Again Dan paused as he looked at another door that lead to the room where he kept the old suit before continuing. "I was contacted by Clockwork who told me to help you and since the same event that I went through happened to you. I was also responsible for you getting your ghost half, being on the other side of the portal when you accidentally opened it. This leads me up to the point where we are now… though that is just the shorten version and not the whole thing. When you're ready to talk to me again I'll be in my study… Danny I'm sorry for what I did all those eons ago." With that Dan walked over to the door that lead to his study and walked on in closing it behind him.

For a moment Danny didn't say anything before getting up and walking into the kitchen leaving Dani behind. She for a moment was uncertain on what to do and looked at Mink who was looking around inquisitively before sighing and going after Danny. Upon getting into the kitchen she could see he was still upset and rummaging around the refrigerator looking for something before speaking to him. "Danny… I know I can't really understand why you're mad, but… Atl… Dan isn't the same person as before even I can tell that." She waited for a moment as Danny let out a huff but continued to look around the fridge for something before suddenly speaking.

"Your right… you can't understand how mad I am at him… and don't you dare bring it up again." The halfa spat out the rest of the words before walking away from Dani who was now glaring at him and followed her brother to say something else. "Your letting your feelings of his past cloud your judgment… this isn't the same person as before Danny whoever that was." Surprisingly Danny started to laugh right after she said that catching the younger halfa off guard before he turned around and spoke.

"What if I am, he's responsible for the death of my entire family, friends, and even teacher but he thinks that saving me can make up from that? As if!" Dani looked at Danny for a moment in shock while Mink started to get nervous around them before Dani yelled at him upset. "IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM I WOULDN'T BE HERE DANNY, HECK I WOULD EITHER BE A PUDDLE OF ECTO-GOO OR STILL STUCK WITH VLAD!" With that she took off toward the room she stayed in before, leaving Danny behind who had his back turned to her. Though that was more than enough for him as he walked over to a random door and found himself walking into a garden. Two doors slammed at the same time on opposite sides of the room just as Atlas came out of his study due to hearing Dani yelling.

He looked between the door that Dani went in and the one that Danny went in before sighing and splitting himself in two to deal with both of them. While one went into the garden the other went into the room that Dani was in crying as Mink tried to comfort her a bit. Walking over Atlas sat down on the bed before patting Dani on the back and whispering to her softly. "There, there Dani… time will heal all wounds no matter how great they are… though you may not recover completely it still helps." The female halfa looked up for a moment before practically clinging to him and Atlas stayed with her as she cried herself to sleep.

The other one though walked threw the garden towards Danny who was looking around still angry but a bit calmer than before. The full ghost walked over to the halfa with his hand's in his pockets before standing alongside him and looking down at the cool, clean water. For a moment he said nothing as Danny looked at the water before looking up at some of the plants and speaking. "You know half of these plant's are extinct in the human world… some never to see the light of the sun ever again." The halfa stayed quiet now glaring at the reflection of himself in the water as Atlas let out a sigh and spoke again.

"You know I made this symbol due to the fact that I don't deserve the old one and never will be able to use it again." Now Danny looked over at the ghost who was looking up at a giant tree that was sprouting some kind of fruit that looked like purple apples. Yet again there was silence as the halfa now glared at the full ghost who wasn't bothered by it before letting out a sigh and looking at Danny spoke what he really came here for. "Look I know that you don't like me and I can understand that, but did you really have to make Danielle cry like that? Hell I never even wanted to tell her who I was, and I sent her to you so at least you could have some family for the whole thing, unlike me."

Atlas looked at Danny for a moment his blue eye's filled with pain, regret, and most surprisingly relief. The halfa was taken aback for a moment upon seeing this before sending a glare at the ghost that could melt stone and speaking. "What's it to you… it's not like they were your family, so why are you even bothering trying to talk to me Dan?" Upon being called that Atlas flinched not liking to be reminded about what he use to be before speaking now glaring at the halfa. "Don't call me Dan… I changed my name so to try to get a new start away from the life… and your right they weren't my family and never will be."

This caused Danny to blink in shock upon hearing Atlas say this as he looked at the pool of water before speaking. "All ghost's here in the Ghost Zone have some sort of family Phantom… even the Box Ghost has a family of sorts. Dora has her kingdom and that's like a family, Frostbite is the leader of the Far Frozen and their all one big happy family… even Clockwork has a family and despite his dislike of them the Observant's are his family. I otherwise have no family anywhere… even when Pariah Dark was still nice and he considered me family I had no one." Atlas looked at his own reflection seeing the haunted look in his eyes that told him of his dark past before thinking of something else. "I'm truly alone in the entire universe Danny… unfit to be called a hero like you… that's why I sent you to Berk to be a hero again. Yes I could of sent you to other places like a world with the Justice League is real or the Avengers, but what you needed was something else. Something that would make you feel normal and after time and again I knew that, that world was the only thing to help."

Atlas stopped for a moment as he began to think of something and looking up at the purple apples for a moment before speaking but this time more to himself than anyone. "I walk down a path by myself… each step takes me closer to the end… and no matter how much I try I will not be able to turn around. Through time and again I will stand my ground… nothing thou shalt hold me down… all I want is to look upon the world without a frown. The pain for you is great Danny, but for me it is greater still… I could of saved them you know… all of them, but my pain was too much."

Now Danny was looking at Atlas glaring at him before Atlas sat down on the ground tracing something in the dirt with his finger before speaking. "You're lucky, you know seeing it once… I not only saw it once, or twice, but three times and each time I was powerless to stop it. Here I am one of the seven ancient ghosts that sealed Pariah Dark away and defeated him signal handily but I was stuck trying to keep the GiW back." This caught the halfa's attention for he didn't see one hair of any GiW people in the area during that entire fight.

Atlas held a pained face for a moment as he remembered everything from that day from three different angles. "If it wasn't for me the GiW would have captured both you and Dan… I had no use but to use my wail that is stronger than yours or my past self. To make it worse I had to add in at least fifteen more times power to it than normal to just push them all back for petes sake before I was caught in the explosion myself." Instinctively Atlas put his hand over his throat just glad that it was cut open with regular metal instead of ecto-infused metal.

"The only reason I was able to keep you from falling into a depression was Clockwork telling the Observants to let me interact with you. Otherwise I would have become corrupt again with the powers I now hold… after all I don't hold a core the like's you do." Now Danny was staring at Atlas who by now had floated up to pick a rather orangish looking apple of the strange tree before taking a bite. "What do you mean? I just have an ice core… are you telling me that I can control more than one core?" Danny spoke and Atlas raised an eyebrow seeing that he had gotten the halfa to calm down before speaking.

"You can control electricity along side your ice, Danny … heck at times when you get angry haven't you noticed your ecto-blasts appearing to have green flames around them? This is the signs of you having a core that is far stronger than any in the Ghost Zone, it's your type of core that allows Clockwork to control time. The reason that the past me went mad was because of a sudden burst in pyrokinesis power from Vlad when my body wasn't ready for such a power burst. Now that I think of it, going on a violent rampage and nearly killing everything on the planet might have been a form of survival instinct trying to get rid of excess power."

Right upon saying that Danny realised who he was talking to and frowned again crossing his arms before looking at the water again. Atlas saw this and looked at the halfa for a moment before letting out a sigh and floating down to the ground once again to speak. "Look all I'm saying is that you have powers the likes that no one has scene before Danny, and now that you prevented me from happening they will grow. I've come to terms with my past and will do everything in my power to prevent it from happening… now come on I have some ice cream in the fridge and you have to apologize to Dani for making her cry." With that said Atlas grabbed Danny before he could say or do anything and teleported them out of the garden to the kitchen.

As the halfa blinked in confusion the full ghost grabbed a bucket of green mint, chocolate chip ice cream out of the freezer and shoved it into his arms. Soon enough he was in front of the door leading to Dani's room with Atlas behind him as his duplicate joined up after making sure that Dani would be fine. Upon knocking on the door he saw it open up to a rather puffy eyed Dani who looked at him for a moment before holding up the tub of ice cream and two spoons. The response was instantaneous as Dani grabbed Danny in a huge smile and pulled a rather scared hafla into the room before closing the door.

Atlas chuckled knowing that even though Dani was physically one year younger than Danny she was mentally under one year old. She also liked ice cream very much and it was a great way to make her happy again, besides it also worked wonders on any ghost with an ice core to heal them of any ailment. Soon though the old ghost was sitting on the couch flipping through channels on his TV trying to entertain himself. Mink was on his shoulder eating some fish while also watching interested in the flashing pictures right before the ghost looked at her in spoke.

"You do know that I'm breaking at least fifteen different rules for at least allowing you to be here and see all of this right?" The terrible Terror turned to look at him for a moment, turning her head to the side in confusion before he let out a sigh and spoke. "Alright fine, but if hear anything like this being talked about on Berk by dragons I will know who to come after for it alright?" The mini dragon shivered for a moment before nodding in agreement and with that they went back to watching TV. That was until there came a sudden yelling as Danny and Dani got into the act of twin brother and sister having a small misunderstanding. "_Yeah this is just like me and Jazz from way back in the day."_ With that thought in mind Atlas got up to go and deal with the two halfa's that were no doubt on a sugar high at the moment while shaking his head.

His head though slowly drifted towards the door that lead to the room where he still kept the suit that his younger self wore shaking a bit in fear as he passed it. _"No matter what happens I am never going to put that suit back on for the rest of my afterlife as it is... or until I have no choice but to go public."_ With that thought in mind Atlas looked back TV just as a commercial for 'How To Train Your Dragon 2' came on causing the ghost to chuckle a bit. "I wonder when Danny, and Dani will figure out that I sent them to a world that was a TV show in their own world?" He silently chuckled upon opening the door and walked into the room containing two very hyper halfa's and three empty tubes of ice cream.

* * *

crai22: Do you even have any clue how hard it was to write something like this for me while doing other things in my spare time. I now have a sunburn on my neck, broke my glasses, dealing with a stupid cat in stupid heat, all on top of dealing with a crazy kid that doesn't know when to quit talking about POKEMON!

Miota: Sorry people he has have a crazy week so don't be surprised if the next few chapters are darker then normal for him. While he goes to cool off I might as well say that he has tried to come up with new stories and characters on his own, one where he actually uses me at last. Then there is the Naruto Danny Phantom crossover he is trying to write on top of his Spyro crossover, Powerpuff Girls crossover, Star Fox crossover, and Legend of Zelda crossover all with Danny Phantom. To top it off he's even writing a, get this, Danny Phantom crossover with Danny Phantom something that's in my mind a bit to crazy to do.

crai22: Yeah, yeah laugh it up Miota they weren't suppose to hear about some of three of those at this time. But sense you mentioned them I might as well just ask all you readers what one you would like me to post or if I should update my Spyro story that I have on zzzzzzz.

Miota: Aaaaannd... he just passed out from lack of sleep, apparently he's been up for two nights straight drinking soda, to try and write his stories while dealing with a small trip to New York to go to the Big E as it were. Who knows if any of you readers went to it on 9/27/14 and were there from about 11:00 AM to 2:30 PM you might of saw him wondering around. Any who, please read and review while I carry this guy to put him in bed he has a looooooooonnnnnnng day ahead of him tomorrow.

Danny: Hey I just... I have no clue who you are but I'm going to take it that he fell asleep on you after staying up for a few nights... wow I'll just say that crai22 knows there are a few mistakes in here and doesn't want to be ridiculed by all of you about it. Oh onto the reason I came here ivanganev1992 know that in this story I don't get a dragon due to having the Amulet of Aragon so in essence I am a dragon. The healing powers don't make an appearance in this story either, but hey I like them to. OH! Most importantly in the next chapter I may or may not be talking with Toothless along side Dani who is indisposed at the moment with a cold, how she got one is beyond me.


	9. Chapter 7

The week went rather fast and the two halfa's soon found themselves back on Berk walking thru the woods towards the village. They weren't really allowed to talk about what happened on the trip but in the end it was actually like a real camping trip. They slept in a makeshift shelter once before tearing it down and disguising their tracks so not to be followed. They hunted down some small animals while also fending off a few animals that decided to attack them as well. Had a small camp fire with as little smoke as possible, and learned how to survive better on their own.

"I still can't believe that Atlas is actually Dan… and to think I couldn't even say or think the name without flinching before." "Uh Danny you're slipping into our original tongue… but yeah I noticed you flinched every time the name was mentioned… though from what Atlas told me I can understand your fear of his past self." Dani spoke and Danny blushed a bit for he had grown so use to talking Norse that at times he would talk and couldn't tell which one he was speaking anymore. Eventually though they got back to the village and waved toward a few villagers that passed them until hearing what sounded like something flying very low and very fast approaching them.

Mink who was on Dani's shoulder jumped up just in time to avoid being crushed as Toothless came in for a crash landing with Hiccup on his back. A few villagers looked at the sight of three vikings under a Night Fury with interest due to the fact that the chiefs sun rarely had a crash landing while on any dragon. "Okay then… never going to try that trick again in the near future… at least we had a soft landing right bud?" The viking teen spoke to his dragon that got off of him before both of them heard a groan and looking down they saw the two black haired halfa's just as Danny spoke.

"That's… great for… you, but what… about the two of us… owwwwwch!" The boy halfa spoke in a low voice before saying the last word loud enough for others to hear while Dani said nothing for a moment. Eventually she too let out a low ouch as well before getting up and leaning on Danny for support sent a glare at Hiccup. Mink who had now rested on her shoulder looked at the viking teen just as Danny who was leaning on her looked at her before saying one word to Hiccup. "Run."

The teen viking took one look at Dani who glared at him before she let out a small growl and started to chase after him. Danny watched the scene amused along with a few vikings and dragons as the female half chased after the chiefs sun. Though she was mad, her anger wasn't at the point of causing the amulet to change her, and she was just doing this for appearance. Even Toothless let out a chuckle upon seeing this and made no attempt to move as Hiccup called out to the Night Fury for help.

In the end Hiccup ended up in a basket of fish with Dani wiping her hands off before leaving, a big smile on her face. Danny, Mink, and Toothless were in full blown laughter upon seeing this, but one glare from Dani made all three of them stop. The Night Fury was use though to the two halfa's and flinched no longer scared of them but still a bit confused about the two. Danny followed his younger sister who had Mink on her shoulder again as Hiccup made his way out of the fish basket glaring at Toothless. "Gee where would I be without you, you useless reptile."

After Hiccup said those words his Night Fury went over and liked him in the face knowing when the teen was joking or not. Stoic who had witnessed the whole thing chuckled a little under his breath knowing that his young female ward just did that for appearance and wasn't really angry at all. He soon saw the two as they went inside and mentally he knew they were going to be tired for the rest of the day like all the other teens who had left on their own survival training separately. Though his mind soon drifted towards wondering if the two teens would eventually find a dragon of their own to ride.

The two halfa's finished up their food that Atlas had given them that night instead of going to the great hall and while everyone was eating Dani spoke. "Hey Danny… I was wondering how exactly did you and Atlas meat… I mean I did when I meat him when he came to rescue me and showed me that Vlad was lying to me the whole time." She looked over at Danny while petting Mink who was lying on her stomach before the male halfa spoke. "I was alone and fell asleep before waking up at his place… after that he offered me a new chance of life away from everything and I took it."

He went quiet upon hearing the door open and sure enough Hiccup entered and stayed away from Dani who gave him a big sheepish grin. Soon enough all were asleep even Toothless who was on the roof while Danny and Dani stayed awake. Apparently they both had enough sleep and when it was nearly morning they both left and Mink came with them. It was almost like a morning ritual, they would wake up before anyone else and leave quiet to go for a walk or flight as it were. This time instead of going ghost though they turned into dragons before flying threw the air using their wings to move instead.

All was quiet as they both drifted through the air and time escaped them until the sun was just going over the horizon and they heard wing beats above them. Sure enough there was Hiccup on Toothless, both gazing down at the two of them, while they were just big enough to carry someone. An idea went there both their heads and Danny looked at Dani for a moment before both created an invisible duplicate that went normal and went into the woods. Mink who only Toothless noticed disappeared with the two duplicates who were now at the edge of the woods heading towards the arena.

Soon they were on their way towards the arena and right as they got above it the two halfa's in dragon form went invisible much to Hiccups frustration. That was until he noticed the two halfa's in the arena at the moment practicing their own combat moves. Soon both were in the arena, Toothless off to the side thinking while Hiccup approached the two halfa's. "Hey Danny, I just saw that dragon again today, but they weren't alone this time, their was another dragon with them!" The viking teen was very happy and the two halfa's looked at each other for a moment faking surprise before Dani spoke.

"Wow! I heard you talking about the dragon from Danny, but I didn't think their was two of them… think we would be able to train them?" The older halfa looked at his younger one smiling at the idea before speaking towards her. "I have no clue Dani, but they are relatively new dragons in the area… hey Hiccup why don't you let Dani read the notes you have on them?" Hiccup stuttered for a bit now realising who he was talking to and was still slightly scared of Dani form yesterday. Soon though they all got into a conversation about dragons, and the rest of the day went by rather slowly until night came that is.

Toothless was resting on the roof of the hut thinking about Mink hanging out with the two mysterious dragons before flying off. That was until the Night Fury heard the door open to the hut and looking down saw the two halfa's walking out. Getting curious the black dragon began to slowly follow them until they got into a clearing in the woods. They looked around and Toothless up in a tree watched curiously until suddenly falling out of the tree in shock. One second the dragon was watching the two halfa's the next the Night Fury had seen them change into dragons before falling onto the ground letting out a yelp of surprise.

* * *

Danny, and Dani looked at each other while in their dragon form's as it were upon hearing what sounded like a dragon yelping, before being followed by something big falling out of a tree nearby. Dani had left Mink behind with a duplicate though so to not disturb the miniature dragon's sleep so she had no clue why any dragon would follow them, as such she spoke in the language of the dragons towards Danny. "Was it just me or did you happen to hear what sounded like a dragon yelping in surprise before falling out of a tree?"

Danny looked at her for a moment before he began to go towards the noise as they heard someone or something groan in pain. Upon getting closer though he saw Toothless, on his back, on the forest floor who instantly get up and started to look at him. Many thoughts went thru the Night Fury's head at the moment ranging from werewolf to demon magic to explain what had just happened to the two hafla's. For a small moment the Night Fury looked at the two black dragon's with blue eyes once humans in front of him.

the halfa's waited a moment to see if Toothless would respond to them and knew full well that this was going to happen until there came a whistling. This caused all three to look over and Toothless jumped back in fear upon seeing Atlas for the first time who looked at all of them before speaking himself in the language of the dragons. "You two have gotten better at controlling the amulets I'll give you that, but you completely forgot about Toothless. I should reprimand you both before wiping the dragon's mind, but instead I'll let the three of you work this out. To think I came here to see if I could possibly ask the two of you to come on a mission with me for a short time oh well."

With that Atlas disappeared in a cloud of semi green-red smoke and the two halfa's turned back to look at Toothless who did the same to them. A long moment passed where they did nothing but looked at each other and after a while Dani let out a sigh and spoke. "This is getting us nowhere anytime soon so… we both know you have lots of question Toothless ranging from who was that, to what are we, and how did we just go from humans to dragons, right?" The Night Fury snapped back to reality and backed up a bit letting out a low whimper as Danny sighed and lied down on the ground knowing it would be a long night.

At the moment both halfa's were slightly smaller than the Night Fury who stayed quiet as they looked at each other until finally Toothless spoke. "Wha… how… who… when… how did you do that and who was that?" At this both Danny and Dani looked at each other surprised that the dragon was talking to them normal like. Though in retrospect this could just be the two of them understanding the dragon language in their own way. With that thought in mind Danny closed his eyes knowing he had to think of something before finally speaking to Toothless. "Basically the one you just saw was a friend of ours… you could consider him a nice demon or ghost as the two of us tend to call them. Before you freak out not all that you hear about demons are true, no they do not eat souls, and there are nice ones out there."

Danny stopped talking and turned his head a bit to look at Dani who let out a sigh in frustration before speaking herself to explain the rest of it. "As for the two of us suddenly changing into dragons… I guess that you can say that these amulets we have on are what allow the two of us to do it. But please don't tell the other dragons about it, Mink has been very good about keeping it a secret so far." For a moment no one said anything as Toothless looked at Danny and Dani for a moment before finally settling to look at Danny and spoke. "That was what you told Friend-Hiccup about… your amulets give you the ability to turn into and understand dragons."

Danny nodded somehow not surprised by the way that Toothless addressed Hiccup before thinking that Atlas had planned this all along. Dani though turned to look at her brother for a moment seriously wondering if she should figure out what else Danny has told the vikings. "You actually told them about the amulet?" Dani lot out a low growl at Danny who turned to look at her for a moment before letting out a sigh and speaking. "Dani remember your temper, also it seemed like a good thing at the time, you know get them curious before finally revealing it to them. Besides it's just a precursor to telling them about something else that you know very well just in case any… you know somehow get here." With that the night Fury tilted his head a bit curious as to what other secrets the two humans turned dragons in front of him held.

Dani let out a huff of annoyance before taking a deep calming breath due to remembering the downside of getting angry while wearing an Amulet of Aragon. before speaking. "When this is over you are so going to tell me what else you have hinted towards besides that one incident about the two Phantoms from back home." Danny nodded and soon the two said goodby to Toothless before taking off into the air for a small flight around the island. The Night Fury watched jealous of the two as they flew before heading back to rest on the top of the hut, but not before taking a peek inside. There in the two hammocks were the two halfa's and Mink who was on Dani's stomach who turned to look at him and waved before heading back into pretend sleep.

Now many thoughts raced through the dragon's mind as to what other abilities that the two halfa's had besides what he had seen and this new ability to be in two places at once.

Morning came and soon Hiccup was on Toothless flying just as the sun started to rise up over the horizon. The two did a few tricks while keeping an eye out for the two mysterious dragons, at least to Hiccup they were mysterious. Soon though they went to the arena and Hiccup started to go over a few things while all the teens listened and the dragons ate their fish. The Night Fury glanced over at the two halfa's who gave a nod in greeting before going back to cleaning out the storage room that the chiefs son was having them clean out while listening to the whole conversation.

* * *

Danny and Dani got back from their pre dawn flight and meet up with their duplicates who disappeared as Mink got on Dani's shoulder. The Terrible Terror just squwaked in greeting before the two went off to the arena to get to work on cleaning out a storage room for some reason. "Hey Danny is it just me or does Hiccup seem like he's planning something all of a sudden?" The older of the two halfa's looked at his younger sister for a bit before turning his head towards Hiccup's direction as he started to go over new things that they have discovered about dragons.

After a moment Danny shrugged before Hiccup finally finished the lesson and decided to say something else. "That concludes todays lesson about dragons… now who wants to explain to our two newest residents of Berk what 'Eel Pox' is?" He shivered a little bit causing all other viking teens to turn and look at the two halfa's as Dani gave them an evil smile that made all of them shiver. Her brother looked at her for a moment now seeing that the word had spread about Dani throwing Hiccup into a basket of fish and now everyone was a bit weary to be around her, and that was while she was mock angry to. He let out a sigh at this as Astrid finally let out a frustrated sigh and walked over to the two of them.

Instantly the two halfa's knew that something interesting was going to happen very soon for they knew that one person was said to already have the disease in question. Unknown to any of them a certain white haired ghost listened to the whole conversation before letting out a small chuckle that echoed around the whole village creepily. "So basically Eel Pox may start to spread through the village and as such were preparing a room for no apparent reason." Dani spoke and upon Astrid nodding she looked at Danny who looked at her for a moment before both stopped what they were doing.

The two then glared at Hiccup who pretended like it was nothing and walked away followed by Toothless. "Dani I think it's time that Hiccup meats a certain friend of ours." "I agree with that my brother." With that small exchange of words the two halfa's walked out of the arena with an evil smirk on their face. Astrid who witnessed this stayed in place for a small moment out of fear upon seeing that look and contemplated on if she should tell Hiccup to watch out or not. She then shivered upon remembering that it was everyone who had decided on making the two clean for no good reason.

With that thought in mind she quickly went to her dragon Stormfly and the two were of looking for Hiccup to warn him. "He said he felt like they were family and as such decided to prank them… I'm just glad that the thing we all set up didn't go off on them." Astrid spoke to herself right before their came the sound of Snotloud yelling reached her ears meaning he got hit with their extra prank instead. "When I see Hiccup I am so going to beat some sense into him for deciding to try and do a prank war as a way of combat training." She shook her head before laughing as she tried to image what Snotloud looked like at the moment while keeping an eye out for her friend and the two halfa's.

-|:-:|- Time Skip - Early Morning -|:-:|-

Danny walked through the woods unaware that he was being followed by Hiccup who had finally grown curious as to what he did during his early morning walks. That and the viking teen was scared of Dani at the moment who he had a feeling was plotting some sort of prank. The moon was full that night and he was on top of Toothless sense the Night Fury was not only fast but silent. A deadly combination in combat and the perfect combination in stealth situations like this was at the moment.

He was glad though that Astrid had warned him about the boy and his sister as they came after him and was just barely able to escape from the two of them. Though after a while he got thinking about the two and eventually remembered Danny mentioning that his amulet gave him powers. Dani had one as well so it was reasonable that she had the same abilities, and as such this lead him to where he was now. That was until they all heard something snap and tensed at the noise, and turning his head a little Hiccup saw something that made him jump.

There hanging on the branch next to him was another person with snow white hair and glowing blue eyes looking directly at him while upside down. They had on weird clothes and for a moment their two eyes meet with each other and they gave a small warm smile before speaking. _"Don't be alarmed, I'm not from around here, don't yell or anything, but just keep quiet Hiccup, and you never saw me, got it?"_ The skinny viking teen nodded despite the mysterious teen's mouth not opening before they looked back at the location that Danny was at. He looked around for a bit uncertain about anything before letting out a sigh and the next thing Hiccup knew he was staring wide eyed at a certain dragon that he had seen numerous times before.

Toothless tilted his head curiously seeing more than the viking who turned his head only to see an empty branch beside him. He looked around not seeing the mysterious teen anymore as a shiver went threw his body and looking back he saw that the dragon that was Danny had taken off. In the back of his mind though he thought he heard something that sounded like chuckling before the mysterious teens voice spoke to him again. _"I'll be in touch with you Hiccup, and yes Danny alongside his sister have many secrets the likes that you would never expect. This is just one of them, but I'm not going to spoil it… that would make for a bad ending or something along that line… now you better get home tomorrow is going to be a long day for you."_ For a moment Hiccup was silent looking at the form of Danny flying in the sky as a dragon before patting Toothless on the head telling the Night Fury to head home.

* * *

crai22: Finally got the next chapter done, though I have to bring in Vlad soon who is still trying and failing at finding Danny thanks to Atlas or Dan as it were. Also I wanted to show you people that certain things were starting to come to light to the viking teens and dragons of Berk, so now it's just a matter of time. Though I do have to wonder how the two halfa's would react to meating Gothi in the next chapter where I finally reveil to all of you where this story falls in canon to the 'HTTYD' series.

Miota: Actually you might of just showed it to them in the middle of this chapter and are you really going to involve all the teens in a prank war later on?

crai22: Yes, yes I am. This is something that I'm so looking forward to later on though I wonder how Atlas or Dan as it is would react to accidentally being pranked... I'll just keep calling him Atlas for the time being.

Miota: Okay than... well people please read and review this newest update to a story that's not mine, and doesn't have me in it, but yes crai22 know's there are bad grammer in this story and that he doens't own a thing but plot.

crai22: I'll get to work on your story soon Miota, I just need a good city or town to have your little accident along with seeing if you would work in either the Teen Titans, Youg Justice, or Justice League seires. Than I have to figure out what your powers would be, and make a mysterious past for you, but that's basically one of the easiest things, the hardest would actually be making the opening now... I'M OFF!"


	10. Chapter 8

That morning after some time flying with Toothless Hiccup was in deep thought about what he had seen. There wasn't any dragon training for today so his mind was running wild with the knowledge that Danny and his sister Dani could turn into dragons thanks to their amulets. He shivered a bit at the magic power that had to of been involved in something like that, and that it didn't have any weaknesses either. This thought made him freeze in place remembering the time that Danny had first come to the training program.

The teen had gotten very mad and suddenly stormed out while looking like he would tear the head off of the next person to talk to him. At this Hiccup shuddered before realizing that anger could bring about the transformation as well before clearing his head. "Hey Hiccup!" Looking up startled he saw Astrid walking up to him and nodded in greeting to her before going back into thought. "I know that look… that's you troubled look... what's the problem this time?" Astrid spoke as Hiccup let out a sigh due to losing his train of thought, while getting the feeling that he should keep this information he just learned to himself.

"It's just… Astrid I found out something about Danny and his sister, but… for some reason I don't think I should tell you right now and… there is a giant fish behind you." Hiccup spoke before realizing and pointing out the giant fish to Astrid who turned around just in time for it to fall on top of her. Behind it laughing was none other than the twins who had captured it on their dragon before flying away. This left a very confused Hiccup behind and one very angry Astrid who instantly got up from under the fish that was being attacked by dragons before taking off after them.

"That is one seriously big fish." Instantly the viking teen whipped around to see the same white haired person from the night before standing behind him looking at the fish. "Next time you decide to do some prank war as a form of exercise may I suggest trying to prevent the twins from playing along?" For a moment Hiccup looked at the person in front of him mouth open as they took a bite of an apple that they held before speaking. "How did… when did you… but she… I… twins… who in the name of Thor are you?" Upon saying this the teen chuckled at Hiccup and looked at him with ice cold fire eyes that looked almost lifeless.

"I won't tell you my real name for safety reasons, but I will tell you that for the time being you can call me Atlas. Long story short I'm what you might call a mischievous spirit, demon, ghost whatever that has taken to protecting Danny and Dani. Also before you do anything know that Demon's can't suck out your soul that is just a myth as much as sock stealing trolls." Hiccup who froze up upon hearing this looked at the white haired teen who gave a small smile before tossing the apple over his shoulder and into the ocean, never to be seen again. This was short lived though as the teen gave another chuckle before suddenly starting to walk away from the village and into the woods.

Though he paused for a moment to look at Hiccup who had the feeling that he was suppose to follow and so the viking did. "I'm just leading you away so that no one would think your crazy talking to mid air… now I don't want our conversation interrupted. Anyways you must have questions of some kind for me after all how often do you get to talk with something that attacked Danny's village on a regular basis?" That brought Hiccup to a halt who looked at Atlas wide eyed upon hearing that information and for a moment the viking teen stuttered out of shock.

The ghost looked at the viking teen for a moment waiting for something to happen while thinking about other things. He was also making sure that Hiccup didn't end up getting Eel Pox so that the teen could have his whole adventure thing where his dragon accidentally ate an eel. "You mean that… his village… you… Dani… this is starting to feel more unreal the longer it goes on… what exactly are you doing here anyways?" With that Atlas chuckled at the teen while walking in the woods for a bit thinking about what to say until finally settling on something. "Well for starters I'm protecting you from several stink bombs from Snotlout, and Danny along with his sister have a plan involving snow that I don't want to be on the wrong end of. Also as I have said before I'm a mischievous spirit that has taken to protecting the two of them from certain dangers."

Hiccup looked at the white haired spirit as it were in front of him as they walked through the woods stopping every now and then. "Anyways I know they won't like this, but I have some overly complicated plan in place involving the two of them in order to capture a high powered evil ghost. Unfortunately I need them to have at least one friend here who knows about their little secret as it were, and you are the only one that would be able to handle it and not turn on them." Atlas stopped and leaned against a tree to look at Hiccup who was now looking at him wide eyed before speaking. "But… but… but I… them… but why me and not Astrid or possibly even Fishlegs?" With that the ghost looked at him with a face that said 'Are you serious?' before letting out a sigh and speaking. "Does Toothless ring any bells?"

That said Hiccup was taken aback remembering the time that he had first met the Night Fury before slowly nodding. Atlas smiled before taking a look in a random direction and speaking to the viking teen knowing that something was about to happen. "Long story short Danny was involved in an accident and is now I guess you could say half demon. Dani isn't his sister either she is a failed attempt at making a copy at him, that I saved and as such have the same powers as him. As you know the amulets let them turn into dragons, that is just one of their abilities… now I suggest you go and do some research one demons and remember what I told you about them."

Suddenly there was a flash of light that caused Hiccup to cover his eyes and when he opened them Atlas was encased in ice. His face was one of utter shock and taking that as his cue to leave the viking teen turned around and walked away without a word. Once he was gone though Danny and Dani turned visible while looking at the ice where the full ghost was now visible. This caused both halfa's to blink a few times before looking at each other and without a word both of them turned around and walked out of the woods. They knew that Atlas would be okay and that the ice would melt after an hour, but what they didn't know was that Hiccup knew about their secrets thanks to the full ghost.

By the end of the day the twins had gotten everyone except Hiccup and the two halfa's and Hiccup had managed to only get Astrid, and Snotlout. As for Danny and Dani, they managed to get everyone before turning on each other, and this meant that the two hadn't been seen for the rest of the day. All in all they all had a good time actually acting their age for once before going back to acting as viking's. It would have gone on longer though if it wasn't for Fishlegs accidentally getting Stoic with one of his pranks. Right as the sun set though there was a small explosion in the woods, and fifteen minutes later both Danny and Dani came out covered in soot.

-|:-:|- Time Skip - Day of Eel Pox -|:-:|-

Two days went by and soon all the teens were in the arena getting their dragons ready except for Danny and Dani who didn't have dragons and as such had to stay behind. The two halfa's watched as the viking teens left rather nervous due to both of them knowing that they weren't exactly going to catch this illness. It also would raise questions as it were to how they were able to hold out and looking at each other they quickly took off. None of the teens noticed them take off, not even Stoic, but strangely enough Gothi did notice them and glanced at the retreating halfa's.

"Danny… how exactly are we going to describe us ourselves being immune to Eel Pox?" Dani looked at her older brother who glanced at her as he glanced over his shoulder at the retreating form's of the teens on their dragons. Both of them shivered slightly as the felt Gothi's eyes look down at them before continuing away from the villagers. "I have no clue Dani… though the best we could do is at least stay out of the village… maybe we should head to the cove that Hiccup told us about where he meet Toothless?" With that said the young female halfa looked at the older male halfa for a bit before both of them took off running through the woods to reach the cove and safety as it were. Mildew spotted them both but proceeded to ignore them like all other times, which confused everyone to no end.

For the rest of the day the two halfa's were at the cove relaxing unaware that Hiccup hadn't returned yet. "DANNY! DANI! Where are those two?" Both siblings as it were snapped to attention upon hearing their names right as Astrid hopped into the cove. "Finally! I've been looking for the two of you since I got back… I thought for sure the two of you would of been infected by now." Astrid spoke while the two halfa's looked at each other for a small moment before both speaking at the same time. "Shortly after you left with the others the two of us decided to head to the cove and try to stay healthy just in case something came up and the others couldn't handle it… though I take it something has."

They blinked and looked at each other as Astrid blinked once or twice and with a sigh she dragged the two rather reluctantly back to the village. Again she shivered in horror upon seeing Gobber and the two halfa's did as well before Stoic came up and spoke to them. "Astrid… glad to see you found them… (Cough * Cough) Danny, Dani… I'm sorry for bringing you back, but… (Cough) we need some help." The two looked at each other surprised by seeing the others acting slightly crazy, but they did laugh upon seeing Snotlout being attacked by a Terrible Terror before speaking at the same time. "Yeah… we can see what you meant Stoic sir… okay seriously how are we saying the same thing at the same time?" The two looked at each other while Astrid, Stoic, and Gothi looked at them rather surprised, before the two got an idea and started to spit out random words.

"Cat, Toothless, dog, wolf, Berk, outcast, tree, fish, bread, ghost, dragon, Walker, Stoic, corn dog… we need to stop doing this." Again they stopped talking and looked at each other rather surprised sense they said the same thing at the same time. Those that were still sane looked at the two surprised, along with some of those that had gone insane thanks to the Eel Pox. With that the two silently got to work trying to help those that were still sane round up those that have lost their minds. In the end the two halfa's ended up knocking all those that were insane out just to keep their sanity and the while saying the same thing as the other at the same time.

When Hiccup returned along with Fishlegs and their dragons he saw the two sitting on the ground looking at each other. "Okay so it's a double dose for Snotlout, triple for the twins, and some for the two of them… and again why would those two idiots freeze perfectly good milk?" Gobber who was now cured spoke and gestured to the twins when he mentioned the frozen milk and the two halfa's when mentioning giving some of the cure to them. Though something clicked in Dani's head and she suddenly shot towards the twins just as Danny grabbed hold of her waist in an effort to restrain her. "NO! Bad Dani! Bad Dani!" This caused everyone to jump as Danny's sister struggled against her older brother while trying to get towards the twins.

Hiccup looked at the two of them now realizing what Gobber had meant by giving them some while Astrid walked up behind him and spoke. "Okay… I think it's safe to say that Dani has finally become crazy… at least their not talking at the same time anymore, now that was creepy." The chief's son stayed quiet as he looked at the two halfa's struggle nodding slowly due to being creeped out by the look on Dani's face.

In the end Dani was given some of the medicine who calmed down a bit along with Danny, who was doing better than her sister before Hiccup spoke. "Uh… Danny… care to explain what just exactly happened to your sister?" The older halfa glanced at his sister for a moment before turning to face the viking teen and spoke. "Sorry about that… back in the village we both originally come from we have something similar to what the twins just made. Dani… has a sweet tooth as it is, and tends to go crazy about it… hence why I make sure we don't exactly get that much sweet foods. They tend to… make the two of us go a bit crazy at times due to the fact we can get a sugar rush real easy."

The teens all nodded before leaving to head home, though Danny had to make sure that Dani was tied up. Mink though had moved onto Danny's shoulders sometime along the way and was just enjoying the ride while watching all this happen. Though unknown to them all Hiccup was in deep thought about what Atlas had told him about Danny and Dani both being half alive, and half dead. This one though kept the teen up well into the night as he began to wonder if the two were even his friends until he heard a familiar voice. "They are your friends Hiccup… though it is tearing them up inside due to them not willing to tell anyone."

Looking behind him he saw the white haired teen leaning against the wall while looking at the two halfa's as they slept. Hiccup stayed quiet as Atlas looked at the two of them a hint of worry in his eyes before letting out a sigh and speaking again. "Hiccup… ask the two of them about the time that Phantom defeated the dark king, and if they ask how you know that tell them you just had a strange dream and it was just a random thought. This should be more than enough to convince Dani, Danny though… just act curious and give him your best begging face and he should fall for it."

For a moment Hiccup said nothing before looking at Toothless who was asleep on a rock and while looking at his dragon spoke. "Why… why exactly do you want to protect the two of them… and what exactly are you protecting them from?" Almost instantly Atlas looked down at the floor obviously in deep thought until he let out a sigh and spoke. "It is… complicated… for starters I am keep them both safe from a ghost known as Vlad Plasmius, or his human counterpart Vlad Masters. Unfortunately that very same man is their sort of but not really uncle and only real family that Danny has left… another reason is to keep him from falling too far, for if Danny does, everything everywhere burns. Call it what you will doomsday, Armageddon, end of the world… Ragnarok… Danny is the key, and Plasmius is the lock… that is who I am after as well Vlad Plasmius."

Almost instantly Hiccup was staring between Atlas and Danny out of shock as he imagined the old tales. That was until he noticed the ghost looking at Danny as well and for a moment said nothing until something came to him. "Your him… you're the version that caused Ragnarok and yet… you're still trying to prevent it from happening… why?" Atlas instantly looked at Hiccup surprised that the teen had figured it all out before shivering in response and slowly nodding.

"It's… more complicated than that Hiccup but yes I am the version that caused Ragnarok and am now trying to prevent it, but… the event that created me has already passed and I now exist out of time thanks to a being that I know as Clockwork."

Atlas let out a sigh looking at the two halfa's before glancing back at Hiccup and with a slight smile spoke again. "This is all the time I have for tonight Hiccup… now it is time for you to sleep, while I try to hold off the dangers as long as I can. Remember this, only Danny and Dani can stop the growing tides of evil, and they can only do it with help from their friends." Almost instantly Atlas disappeared in a flash of greenish-red light and Hiccup fell asleep where he sat, his head in his arms as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

-|:-:|- Scene Shift -|:-:|-

Clockwork looked up from a book he was reading just as a flash of light appeared in his tower, and there in it's place stood Atlas. He was looking at a time window that the time ghost had set up showing Vlad as he traveled through the Ghost Zone. For a moment nothing was said as the two ghosts watched the vile creature that was Vlad Plasmius fly on wards. **"I already know your answer but… are you sure you want to go threw with this plan Atlas?"** The time ghost spoke while looking at the white haired ghost who continued to look at the mirror before speaking.

**"The answer to that question is no Clockwork… but it is time and I must move on if things are to be good for all. As soon as the vile creature that spawned the creature known as Vlad Plasmius is finally captured and destroyed I can rest. If I can even save Vladimir Masters from the parasite in the process that would be all the sweeter."** With that said Atlas looked at the time mirror that showed the true face of the evil that was the cause of all of this.

The Vile creature whose face was beyond even Clockwork's ability to see sat in his chair while blobs of pink tentacles and ecto-energy floated around him. There was only one name that fit this creature and that was none other than Ragnarok, the harbinger of death and ultimately half of Atlas' origin. A look crossed the full ghost's face that showed anger and while his eyes stayed blue, his white hair turned into flames. Even the time ghost glared at the creature who turned it's head to look at it's own mirror before smirking. This creature was none other than the first halfa to ever exist, more powerful than Pariah Dark himself.

Almost instantly the picture fizzled out as both ghosts continued to glare at the thing before Clockwork spoke. **"Well than… the best of luck Atlas… there is only one path ahead of us now… and somewhere along the way it splits into two."** The time ghost gave an odd smile alongside Atlas for both knew that even though the chance of them winning was slim it was still possible and that slim chance was all that they needed. With that said Atlas turned around to face Clockwork and for the first time in forever he gave a genuine smile that reached his eyes before speaking. **"No Clockwork… there is only one path and it doesn't split… we will win and call me by my given name… Dan Phantom."**

* * *

Everyone: O.o

crai22: I know, I know alright. That cliffhanger was horrible and this doesn't even seem to fit in with the entire story, but hey at least I got the prank war thing done and managed to make people see where this falls in terms of the HTTYD TV series.

Miota: Dude... you seriously need to go outside more often that is kind of dark and this is coming from a goth of all things.

crai22: Hey like you weren't expecting that, it was kind of obvious if you look back on it really at least in my mind that is. This is also a huge and I mean HUGE! plot twist that no one was able to see coming unless they were able to read between the lines that is. ANYWAYS Please read and review people while I go and lie down, my head feels like it's about to explode for some reason.

Danny: I seriously didn't expect him to make Vlad of all people an unwilling host to some sort of parasite of all things that's controlling his every action. Though that would explain why he acted all creepy over me and even went as far as to clone me only for Dani to turn up.

Dani: Before Danny realizes that was actually Vlad and not the parasite talking please know that crai22 doesn't own a thing but the plot here and I wish you all a Merry Christmas!

Miota: You do know that it's October 15th right?"

Dani: YEP!


	11. Chapter 9

Danny and Dani were in the middle of the cove that Hiccup had meat Toothless at training on their own time. Dani sent a powerful ectoblast towards Danny who easily raised a green shield that blocked it, though it did crack a bit. This was something that the two halfa's found interesting, they were more powerful but their shields were almost indestructible. Though one attack that they both had could break it down and the best thing was they could now use it without being drained of power. That was their ghostly wail, which they didn't practice unless they knew it was safe to do so, and surprisingly it was at the moment.

Around them the signs of winter was now visible as the regular trees became bear and the water started to frost over. For a while the two sent attacks toward each other and dodged them along side blocking one or two of them. Though every now and then they sent either an ice or electric blast toward the other who was able to shrug it off with ease. Another neat trick they could make a blast that if it hit something they didn't intend for it to, the thing just left some light scorch marks. If it hit it's target though that target would get hit with it full force, and with some practice they were able to generate their own form of heat seeking projectiles. This was alright and thanks to an idea from their time with Atlas watching TV they were experimenting with ecto-bending as it were.

This made it easy to redirect any attack that was sent at them that used ecto-energy, but it wasn't that strong yet and still drained too much power from them. "Hey Danny, have you noticed that Hiccup has been slightly distracted lately and giving the two of us weird looks?" Dani spoke while briefly catching a glimpse of Mink who was off to the side watching the spar with each other. They were in human form at the moment and as soon as Dani asked that question Danny had started to slow down before speaking. "Yeah… I think something must be on his mind, I mean he looked like he saw a ghost due to the nightmares he's been having lately."

With that the two halfa's finally came to a halt sweating due to exerting themselves and with this they went on over to where Mink was and sat down just as the mini dragon came over to them and got on Dani's shoulder. For a moment all was quiet as the two of them took deep slow breaths to get their hearts under control until something that was a very dark blue landed in front of them. They were instantly on alert and feeling a bit sad upon seeing that it was Hiccup on Toothless as the viking teen looked around.

"I could of swore I saw… never mind bud, let's get going I want to find them before it get's any later and ask them a question about Phantom and this weird Dread King." Almost instantly the two halfa's were upon Hiccup startling the teen and dragon with their eyes wide open in shock and spoke at the same time. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT PARIAH DARK AND THAT PHANTOM HAD A CONNECTION TO HIM?" Instantly Toothless jumped out of fear and almost blasted the two, emphasis on almost for upon seeing the two the dragon calmed down a bit.

Hiccup on the other hand was clutching his chest with his hand, having gone very pale upon seeing the two of them jump at him, even Mink was in surprise upon it happening. "I… I… I had… a strange dream about it last night… the name stuck and… you can figure out the rest." Right away Danny looked at Dani and both of them gave a look that could scare even the bravest of vikings. The scrawny teen almost regretted asking that question upon seeing the look they were giving each other, it wasn't anger or pain, but one of pure fear. The dragons even shivered a bit remembering their reaction to eels as it were for that was the type of fear the two halfa's were giving each other. No sooner than this happened than Danny took in a deep breath and in a low voice that sent shivers up everyone's spines spoke.

"The Dread King or Pariah Dark… is a legend spread throughout our village Hiccup… before anyone, even dragon was born he ruled over a world parallel to our own. This world was known as the Ghost Zone or as you would call it the Demon Zone for it was that Pariah Dark was a ghost or demon. With his Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage he held the Ghost Zone in an iron grip and almost brought our world to it's knees. All who dared challenge him were destroyed, even some that just dared to look at him at the wrong time."

By now Hiccup and everyone else had moved over to a cliff were setting down and Dani upon noticing Danny's hesitation spoke in a voice similar to his. "The Crown of Fire and Ring of Rage gave him power on their own, but together with both items they gave him power that made him even stronger than the gods themselves. So in one last ditched effort to defeat him seven ancient and powerful ghosts teamed up together to overthrow him. The following battle was great, but in the end all they could do was remove the Ring of Rage from him and seal him in a Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. There he would sleep until someone foolish would release him in an effort to gain the items of power for themselves."

Toothless, Mink, and Hiccup were wrapped in fascination and horror as to what they were hearing as Danny took over again. "This ghost was known as Vlad Plasmius, and he was Danny Phantoms arch enemy as it would be. Pariah Dark easily beat the foolish ghost, but Plasmius managed to get away with the Ring of Rage. He then tricked my family into protecting him, before giving the ring to someone else for safe keeping, until Pariah's army attacked." With that the halfa's went quiet both of them remembering what happened as Hiccup spoke up. "What… what happened?"

Almost instantly Hiccup regretted this as Danny spoke up again his voice if possible even colder and creepier than before. "The army overwhelmed our village and in a matter of seconds and their leader a ghost known as Fright Knight had managed to secure his sword in the ground. A while after while in a fight with Plasmius, Phantom being foolish brought the sword out of the ground only to find out that it was a signal. This proved to be bad for the entire village was sucked into the Ghost Zone, and it was there that Pariah Dark took his ring back."

Danny paused and looked at Dani asking her to finish for him and she spoke, dread in her voice the entire time. "After a bit though Phantom learned about a type of armor that our parents had built that would increase anyone's power 100 times beyond what it currently was. But… it had one draw back, the armor was powered by the wearers own life force and as such no one living or dead could use it. Knowing this Phantom stole the suit, and after climbing into it went on to fight the hardest battle that there ever was."

Danny let out a sigh as his eye's hardened to stone and looking at him Hiccup could see his eye's glow softly green in the shade of the cliff. "Somehow Phantom had convinced all his enemies to join him despite how scared they were and while they held off the army he went to battle the king on his own." Everyone was quiet as Danny's eyes continued to give off a slight glow and Dani squeaked upon seeing it, but said nothing as he continued. "That one fight was beyond anything Phantom had faced before and during that fight Pariah Dark said that Phantom couldn't win no matter how hard he tried. As such he replied saying that he didn't need to win that fight, he just needed to make sure that the king lost, and with that he blasted a hole into the wall revealing the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep on the other side."

Hiccup caught his breath upon hearing this and his eyes went wide along with Toothless and Mink's as they all stared disbelievingly at Danny for multiple reasons. But the hafla didn't stop as his eye's became milky as he relived the whole thing in his mind and with that Danny continued. "Using the last of his energy Phantom forced the Dread King into the Sarcophagus and using his newest power to duplicate hold the thing shut. The suit was draining his power faster than he could regenerate it, and right as all seemed lost the thing was locked. In his last moments of consciousness he saw all his enemies including Plasmius standing over him and in the most surprising act ever the fallen kings general put the crown on his head due to it being knocked off Pariah's head sometime during the entire fight."

Danny paused again as he looked at everyone else his eye's now a mix of green and blue before speaking. "With that Pariah Dark's second reign came to an end before it even truly began, later on the suit was destroyed after it fell into Plasmius' hands. The crown and ring disappeared though sometime after and have not been seen sense, and Phantom in his own regards became a legend. That one fight made many people see that he was truly a hero, and not an evil being, no… he was and forever is a hero that will sacrifice himself to protect those that he cares about from harms way."

With that said Danny's eyes turned back to it's regular blue color rather slowly, and the almost invisible white glow around him disappeared as well. For a moment though they said nothing as all of this set in on Hiccup who now looked at the two halfa's in surprise before speaking. "Wait… you said that no one dead or alive could possibly use the armor… how was Phantom able to use it than?" With that Danny and Dani looked at each other for a moment before speaking at the same time again as they drifted off to a far away place. "Hiccup… the explanation is simple… Danny Phantom… isn't truly dead or alive, he's a… halfa's half human half ghost, half alive and half dead, bound to walk between two worlds and… his power is still growing."

A cold wind then passed through the cove as as the two halfa's went deep into their memories just as someone spoke to Hiccup who was the only one to hear it. _ "As you see Hiccup, Danny has taken down gods and as such could be called one himself and as such is in some area's. Though he won't like it, that is the truth and that's why I am keeping him safe, that is also why you need him to tell you that he is Phantom. Dani is just as important though, for she was as for better lack of the word born with these powers while Danny was given them in an accident."_ Instantly the viking teen knew that it was Atlas who was speaking to him and looking at the two halfa's contemplated on whether to speak or not.

Toothless and Mink though both curled up a bit shivering after they heard this bit of news just as Hiccup spoke up. "That… that much power in one being… how could anyone hold that much power and stay good… how do you hold it together Danny." Almost instantly the two snapped back to reality as Hiccup realized what he had said and mentally cursed himself as the male halfa spoke apparently not realizing what his friend had said. "I don't know Hiccup… I truthfully don't know how it's done, but… I know for fact that he's not fighting for himself. No… I fight to protect others, and am willing to lie my life on the line just to keep all those that I care about safe… I am Phantom Hiccup… I am Phantom."

Danny now realizing what he said sat in shocked silence as Dani held her breath out of fear just as Hiccup spoke. "Well glad that we got that out of the way then… so what exactly are your powers and why did you keep all of this hidden?" That snapped both of their heads to look at Hiccup in shock really and almost instantly Dani spoke up. "Wait… you're not surprised by this, and you're just believing it without asking for him to prove it?" The viking teen looked at the young female halfa for a moment his face blank before responding. "Well… yeah, I mean I talked to Atlas your protector who, told me about your powers shortly after seeing Danny change into a dragon. He also told me to just ask you about Pariah Dark… and now that I think of it I'm going to faint with fear upon hearing that story any second now."

No sooner that Hiccup said this than he promptly passed out from fear as Toothless darted to catch his friend. For a moment there was nothing as the two halfa's just stared at their fainted friend before hearing someone clearing their throat. Turning their heads they saw that standing behind them was none other than Atlas who was floating in the air and looking down at Hiccup before speaking. "Next time… I suggest that you at least try to be a bit less creepy with that story, and now… let's get you all home it's almost sunset." Instantly the dragons and halfa's were alert that the sun had started to fall beyond the horizon and with that they all started to head home.

Atlas was quiet as he walked behind them all keeping an eye on Danny's sword, and taking note of one of Dani's daggers that were visible at least. That the moment though they were both having a mental conversation with each other until Atlas decided to speak. "You do know that, you can't really have a private conversation when there is another telepath in the area right? Anyways, no I can't tell you why I told Hiccup about this, if I do it runs the chance of things not working out in the future. Danny, Dani… I need the two of you at the top of your game and soon hence why I told Hiccup about this."

With that Atlas went quiet as he looked at Hiccup on Toothless' back obviously knocked out before speaking to the dragon. "Don't worry Toothless the three of us mean you no harm, but… my plans involve keeping everyone alive to the best of my ability. Now I must get going and do keep an eye on the two halfa's for me, because they are the key to my plan alongside you and Hiccup." Danny and Dani looked at Atlas as he gave a simple military salute with two fingers before disappearing in a cloud of smoke leaving them behind. For a moment they just glared at the spot he once was wishing they could do something to that ghost in return for this.

-|:-:|- Scene Shift -|:-:|-

Atlas was now behind one of the rocks in the Ghost Zone keeping an eye on Vlad Masters while his duplicates went about other business. Basically he was spying on a ghost that was spying on him, and in a way it was kind of weird spying on a spy. So far his duplicate had made a stop in Pandora's kingdom for a small sparring match against her, much to the greek ghosts surprise until noticing what was going on. The fight accidentally burned Plasmius, and after a bit he went to Dora's domain to watch a sparring match between two knights. Right away she knew about Plasmius and the fight took a turn for the worse as she had to dodge a blast.

This caused the dragon princess to go on a rather small and targeted rampage on one Vlad Plasmius who just barely got away with his life. After this Atlas went to the Far Frozen and did some ice sculpting before accidentally freezing Vlad in a block of ice. The yeti Ghost also almost hit him with some small blasts and ice weapons that accidentally flew out of their grasps at the worst of times. All in all Vlad had unknowingly been attacked the entire time and was now rather reluctant to go closer than fifteen yards to the white haired ghost. At the moment though he was currently playing with Cujo the ghost dog that had taken a liking to Danny and as it were him as well.

He had to clutch his abdomen and cover his mouth as Vlad was chased through the Ghost Zone due to Cujo following a heat seeking ectoblast that had locked onto the evil halfa. This was the highlight of Atlas day as Vlad flew away in a desperate attempt to get away from the ball and giant ghost dog. With that in mind the full ghost wiped a tear away in happiness before letting out a sigh as he sent a duplicate to deal with the Observants. **"Kill joys… always summoning me right while I'm having the time of my life practically torchering an evil ghost without them knowing about it."**

Atlas' duplicate grumbled as he flew away, his legs forming a ghostly tail to allow him to fly faster threw the Ghost Zone. While he went to deal with the Observant's and ultimately Vortex the weather controlling ghost the real one decided to head back to his lair. That was until he got to the front door and saw that it was open a crack, so creeping up to it the ghost saw none other than the Box Ghost inside. A dark smile appeared on his face instantly as he grabbed a thermos from his layer via teleportation. The Box Ghost didn't even have time to shout out BEWARE! before being sucked into the metal cylinder just as the door opened with a loud bang.

Still smiling Atlas put the next part of his plan to capture Ragnarok into action before taking out a small box. His smile was one of pure evil as he uncapped the thermos and no sooner than the Box Ghost was set free he grabbed the ghost by his overalls. By the time that Atlas was done he held a neatly wrapped box with a small bow on top and a nice little letter on top. A muffled **"BEWARE!"** could be heard as the Box Ghost struggled inside the box as he wrote two names in Norse on the box and the letter in English. One of the things that he was glad about was that Ghost Mail could find anyone anywhere, despite not being run by any ghosts.

With that thought in mind Atlas walked toward the wall with his door and a little hole opened up in the wall. Shoving the box into the hole the ghost slammed it shut before cleaning his hands off after sending the second most annoying ghost he had ever meat to his favorite halfa's. An evil chuckle could be heard emanating from him as the ghost sat down on his couch and turned on the TV. Instead of it showing a TV show or movie it showed something else entirely that looked very similar to the Ecto-Skeleton, but with a few upgrades. With that his eyes hardened as a keyboard came out of seemingly nowhere and using it Atlas began to add more improvements to it.

-|:-:|- Scene Shift -|:-:|-

Danny lied in his hammock looking at the ceiling while Dani was in hers doing the same with Mink on her stomach. The two halfa's were in deep thought as to what they were going to do about their friend Hiccup when he woke up. "Danny… please tell me you planned ahead for something like this or this is all just some big crazy dream." Almost instantly the older halfa looked up from his own place of rest to look at his younger sister and spoke. "No I don't have a plan, and I wouldn't want this to be a dream Dani… cause if it was you wouldn't be real."

That instantly made Dani stop from saying what ever she was going to say in an effort to counter Danny as he said it wasn't a dream. She knew that he cared for her greatly and that made her feel slightly warm inside, glad that her older brother cared for her. "Good point… even if I would of wanted to meet your family and friends I wouldn't exactly change this for the world." With that said the two started to drift off into a dreamless slumber unaware of the package that had just appeared in the middle of the room in a flash of white light.

* * *

crai22: Well... the next chapter should be fun what with me introducing ghosts to Hiccup and all. To think he gets the honor of meeting the one and only Box Ghost... I feel sorry for that viking now that I think of it. Though now that Hiccup is going to be meeting ghosts along with residences of Berk shortly after I have to ask... what would happen if I accidentally put Desiree in this story? Yet with Mildew around you can probably figure out that his wish would be for all dragons on Berk to disappear... and Hiccup could accidentally make a wish that he could understand Toothless.

Miota: If you combine those two wishes together it would be a horrible disaster... especially with the fact that Danny told me Desiree liked to put a twist on every wish she hears.

crai22: Uh... Miota where exactly are the two halfa's I thought I put you in charge of watching them in case something bad happened.

Miota: Relax their currently about to walk in the front door and I know this due to the two tracking devices I put in the back of the skulls when they were sleeping.

Danny & Dani: WHAT! (Glares at Miota)

Miota: (Pail considerably before ducking behind crai22)

crai22: (Stairs at two halfa's for a moment before stepping aside) He's all yours... though please do try not to make any stains on my carpet please.

Danny & Dani: (Grin evilly before dragging Miota away into random room)

crai22: Uh... before things get out of hand here please read and review people while I make sure that Miota doesn't end up in a straight jacket in an asylum for the insane. I need him for my new story I'm working on... hopefully it ends well and all this doesn't come back to bite me in the end. Also for those that don't understand Underline = dragon talk meaning that... actually that is self explanatory now I must get out of here before something bad happens and the next chapter will come with some answered question and reasons people.


	12. Chapter 10

When Hiccup woke up the next morning and the events of what happened the previous day caught up to him quickly. Instantly he snapped up out of his bed in shock looking at the hammocks where the two halfa's were just waking up as well. For a moment the viking teen said nothing as Toothless stuck his head inside and whimpered before suddenly taking off. All of a sudden his eyes drifted toward the center of the room along with Danny's and Dani's as they all started at the mysterious package. "Uh… what is that and how did it get into the middle of the room?"

Right away Hiccup noticed a blue mist come out of his friends mouths and rather slowly they got out of their hammocks to approach the package. Mink on Dani's shoulder gave a slight whimper out of what could possibly be fear and slowly Danny picked it up. "It's… addressed to Dani and myself… I thought you would have a need to relieve your stress from me telling Hiccup your secrets. So when I caught this guy poking about in my home I instantly captured him and thought of the two you. As such here he is in all his cardboard goodness with the occasional thing of bubble wrap shouting out beware… enjoy."

Almost instantly Danny and Dani paled upon realizing what was in the box and Hiccup upon seeing them pail, did as well. "Uh… does anyone want to tell me what's going on… and what exactly is inside that thing, that's scaring all the dragons?" Truthfully Hiccup could feel a bit of fear himself and whatever was causing said fear was inside the box as Danny spoke. "No… he wouldn't dare… but he would… he… he actually sent the Box Ghost by mail to us… the Box Ghost." The viking teen went quiet upon hearing the name Box Ghost and looked at the box in the halfa's hands.

It suddenly raddled and then floated up into the air, glowing a dark green color before bursting open to show a blue skinned man who shouted upon getting out in quite decent Norse surprisingly. "BEWARE! FOR I AM THE GREAT AND MIGHT BOX GHOST! ALL WILL BOW TO MY MIGHT SQUARE AND CARDBOARD BOXES OF DOOM WITH THE OCCASIONAL THING OF BUBBLE WRAP!" The Box Ghost grinned as he looked down at the two halfa's, viking teen, and two dragons due to Toothless returning just in time to hear the ghost go off on his mighty speech. One second turned into a minute which turned into two before everyone burst into full blown laughter and fell onto the floor.

The dragons forgot about their fear right away as they rolled on the floor laughing in their own dragony way. Even Hiccup couldn't help himself from laughing at the obviously bad excuse of a ghost or demon as it were in front of him. This made the Box Ghost mad and he tried to scare them, but failed miserably as the Night Fury took one look at him and sent a low level blast at the ghost. He was hit and fell onto the floor face first and there the ghost lied for a moment until Danny and Dani took pity on him and spoke at the same time. "Well if it isn't old Boxy… I haven't seen you in quite some time… though you must of done something wrong if Atlas sent you here."

The Box Ghost looked up upon hearing two voices and upon seeing both Danny and Dani smiled before tackling them in a bear hug. "I the MIGHTY BOX GHOST and glad to see the two halfa's again after such a long time without word from them both." Everyone looked surprised upon the ghost hugging the two halfa's including the halfa's who after a moment pushed the Box Ghost off just as Danny spoke. "Uh… Boxy, what's with the sudden greeting and why aren't you attack me or even Dani yet?" Hiccup stayed quiet having gotten over what he had heard along with the dragons as they stared at the two halfa's and ghost out of confusion.

The Box Ghost though let go and looked toward the ground before speaking in a low voice to them. "The Ghost Zone has been… rather quiet as of late due to all the ghosts not having any clue where you are. Most of us is taking it as a bad omen and those that are weak are going into hiding from some sort of evil that is making itself known now that you disappeared. It quickly disappeared upon Dani coming into the picture but now that she is gone the ghost is taking control slowly." Almost instantly the two halfa's were on alert as Hiccup and the dragons stayed quiet uncertain about what they were hearing.

The two halfa's though looked at each other for a moment surprised before the Box Ghost spoke again. "Plasmius… has also been acting weird lately… a new ghost besides the other one has appeared and he's been following them. Besides that we've been hearing him mutter the name Ragnarok over and over again under his breath… almost as if he's under some type of mind control." Hiccup was taken aback by the Ragnarok thing and the mind control remembering what Atlas had told him and the Red Death. Toothless just tilted his head to the side in confusion while Mink finally having enough decided that the Box Ghost was the best thing to attack.

The ghost screamed upon the dragon lunging at him and quickly flew into a random portal to the Ghost Zone that closed before Mink could get into it. For a moment all was quiet as the viking, halfa's, and dragons all looked at the spot that the ghost had disappeared. "Well than… that was interesting… uh… why don't we head to the cove and you two can explain some things." Hiccup spoke and everyone gave him nods of agreement as they all slowly left the room and ultimate the hut and village. On the way out though the twins and Snotlout passed them being chased by an angry Astrid who gave them a small wave and smile before proceeding to chase the three down for something or other.

This momentarily caused the three to pause in wonder at what happened before shrugging it off and heading into the woods. For Hiccup though it felt like it was his first time meeting Toothless all over again, but with a much more powerful outcome. The two halfa's though kept wondering how they were going to explain the whole 'we're half ghost' thing due to not having to before. As for the Night Fury and Terrible Terror, they just followed along interested but not interested already having a basic understanding of the whole thing.

-|:-:|- Scene Shift -|:-:|-

Atlas was in the middle of a vigorous workout session at the moment while keeping an eye on the two halfa's and Hiccup. Another him was being bored to death by the Observant's having to fill out papers like crazy while keeping an eye on Vortex. A third him was in the human world doing some business on the old place where Danny use to live, while a fourth was keeping an eye out for the Red Huntress and a few rogue ghosts. A Fifth was keeping an eye on Plasmius, sixth working with Clockwork, and seventh was building the new and improved Ecto-skeleton.

All in all it was starting to give him a massive headache from being in several places all at once and doing something in each of them. Though internally he was chuckling at how thin he was stretched at the moment, but still powerful enough to fight off Vortex on his own. With a grunt the full ghost finally stopped his exercise before walking into the kitchen to get himself something to drink. Upon hearing a small noise though Atlas looked up to see if there was anything missing, but after seeing that nothing was off at the moment he grabbed a small drink.

Yet again there was a noise of something brushing against something else and looking around Atlas still saw nothing. That is to those that were untrained for this type of thing could see he looking around confused while those that were trained saw him taking in everything like an ace detective. An almost invisible smile appeared on his face as he took a small sip of his energy drink before heading back into the gym. With that he was now working on some small weights by ghost standards and even then they were tiny by his standards.

Vlad was keeping an eye on the white haired ghost and had sneaked into their lair, so he was confused upon seeing such a small place. A quick look around show that while the two halfa's were here a while ago they were now nowhere to be seen. Though strangely their energy trail was even stronger than before and almost on par with the ghost in front of him. Atlas as far as he knew was one of the seven ghost's that had sealed Pariah Dark away in the first place and would not yield. As such this didn't settle well with Plasmius, and it was even worse that the white haired ghost was also keeping Daniel hidden.

This moment of deep though distracted Vlad just long enough for Atlas to take out the old dented thermos that he use to be held in and point it at him. Soon Plasmius was sucked into the thermos and Atlas was on the outside chuckling as he started to think. **"Hm… look's like Plasmius is starting to lose control faster than anticipated now that Ragnarok is becoming more active. Though this was expected I will have a need to change a thing or two around… possibly push the exact date to draw him out back at least by one day."** Almost without thinking Atlas walked into his study and closed the door while holding the thermos in his hand the entire time he spoke to himself.

Even Clockwork as powerful as he is couldn't see the exact future that time would take, but that didn't mean the time ghost wouldn't try. With barely a shrug Atlas set down the thermos on his stand before walking back out to leave Plasmius time to steam. That and he knew that Masters had a meeting in the real world that needed to be attended to, which worked into his plan anyways. One last glance through the looking glass towards the halfa's, dragons, and viking the old ghost gave a shrug knowing that everything was going to plan for now at least.

-|:-:|- Scene Shift -|:-:|-

Danny and Dani just got done explaining everything to Hiccup about their powers and even giving a small demonstration as to what they were. Though there was the exception of their more powerful move's such as their ghostly wail that the viking teen had to settle with a description. Even the dragons had listened with wrapped attention to the whole story, and despite a shiver upon seeing the powers they still liked the two halfa's. Now though the two halfa's sat on the ground crossed legged while waiting for the scrawny viking teen to speak.

A minute turned into two, which soon turned into four as Hiccup sat silently soaking in this information before taking a breath and speaking. "Thanks for clearing that all up, but you never exactly explained how you can turn into a dragon Danny." With that said the two halfa's both let out a sigh and after looking at each other Dani motioned for Danny to speak. The male halfa let out a sigh upon her doing that and unclasped the amulet he had on to hold up for Hiccup to see before speaking. "This… is what we tend to call an Amulet of Aragon… wearing it has the effect of turning whoever has it on into a dragon. Downside though, whoever wears it is quick to anger and their temper only increases the power they have. They also wouldn't have control and act only on instinct which to say is go on a rampage and destroy everything in their path. As for Dani and myself though… due to our status we can control the amulets we have and it brings down the amount needed to get us angry to a much more… human level as it were. Otherwise we would be near impossible to get angry due to all the meditation we do in an effort to keep ourselves from losing control of all our power."

With that said Danny put the amulet back on as Hiccup began to think of more questions besides the others that he had already asked. He had already exhausted all the questions about dragons and demons from his head but he still had one more to ask. "Okay then… last question… how exactly did you get your powers if you don't mind me asking?" Almost instantly the two halfa's felt a tickle of irritation but put it off before Dani spoke just glad that they weren't taking out their new anger on their friend. "Before we get onto that know that it's considered rude to ask a ghost how they died or what their life was before they died. Also under no circumstances do you ever, and I mean ever ask them what their obsession is due to it being the thing that drives them. But to solve your curiosity I was in a way born with these powers and as for Danny, he got them in an accident which was a portal between our world and the world that the ghosts live in opening on top of him."

Danny decided to take over for Dani upon seeing that she needed some breathing room and finished for her. "Long story short I was in extreme pain, and no none of our parents were a demon, and you wouldn't exactly understand how she was born with them at this point in time alright?" Hiccup nodded sensing the anger slightly from the two halfa's before a new thought popped into his head. "Alright… what can you tell me about those demons that attacked your town than Danny?" Right away a smile appeared on Danny's face as he remembered all the times he beat down all his enemies.

"Alright than… let see we got… Skulker a hunter of sorts, Walker a sort of guard of prisoners keeping them locked away, Walker's second in command Bullet, Spectra a ghost that tries to get into your head so to speak, Bentard Spectra's assistant, Ember a sort of bard don't ask, the Box Ghost, Technus, Overgrowth a plant creature, Fright Knight a warrior, Amorpho a shape shifter, Plasmius aka our sort of uncle, Pariah Dark the dark king, Desiree a wish granter, Johnny 13 and shadow, his girlfriend Kitty don't ask, Nocturn a dream being, Prince Aragon, and Youngblood a being that could only be seen by the immature and the two of us." With that Danny finished and Hiccup who had been counting every name paled instantly upon him finishing.

The viking teen had counted a total of nineteen enemies and those were just some of the more mention able ones that the halfa had said. "Nineteen… please tell me you had some allies to sort of balance the whole thing out." Instantly he was relieved upon Danny letting out another smile and taking in a deep breath spoke again. "Yes I do… theirs Cujo a ghost puppy who can turn into a giant dog, Pandora, Frostbite, Wulf, Princess Dora, Clockwork, Atlas, and in times of need like during the Pariah Dark incident all my enemies come to help out. But those are just the ghosts that either attack me or help me out at times… I also have some human enemies."

Dani now spoke up needing to say something so she wasn't forgotten about and took over for Danny. "Let's see there was a total of three… Freakshow a person who controlled other ghosts against their will, the GiW a group who wanted to destroy all ghosts, and one Red Huntress another ghost hunter."

With that said Hiccup added a total of three onto the list of Danny's enemies for a total of at least twenty two enemies and a total of seven allies not counting Dani of course. Again a silence settled on them all and Toothless decided that this was the perfect time to have Hiccup take him for a ride. Soon the two were in the air as Danny, Dani, and Mink stayed at the cove for a bit more before the two halfa's got out their respected weapons. Danny got out his sword, while Dani got out two of her many daggers and with a small look at each other they quickly began to spar with each other. While this happened though Danny began to have a flashback for the first time in some time to the time he was at Clockwork's place.

-|:-:|- Flashback -|:-:|-

Danny floated while his legs were crossed and he was in the middle of meditation while Clockwork looked at his time windows. Opening his eyes he saw what appeared to be him fighting Dan again in one of the windows before closing his eyes and trying to forget what he saw. Though this was the perfect time that the Observant's decided to barge into the tower and shot at Clockwork. **"CLOCKWORK! The Observant high command had given you explicit orders to take out Danny Phantom, so what is he doing still alive?"**

One of the floating eyeballs quickly spat out those words while Danny tried to block them out as Clockwork spoke. **"He is still alive due to not only capturing his future evil self, but also due to the fact that it was you lot that caused that future to form in the first place."** Right away the Observant's looked at the time ghost and would have glared if their heads were actual eyeballs. The time ghost though just let out a sigh before turning to look at Danny and the thermos on the stand behind them before speaking. **"All of you caught the small glimpse of a future where I was made to interfere and it as such caused all of this. If not for my interference Daniel's family would still be alive and Ragnarok would not be awakening."**

Instantly the Observant's went quiet and Danny having enough turned invisible before flying out of the room not wanting to deal with them any more.

-|:-:|- End Flashback -|:-:|-

Without knowing it Dani suddenly pinned Danny to the ground who was momentarily distracted by his flashback. "Uh… Danny you're normally more focus than this… what's on your mind?" The female halfa spoke after helping her older brother up off the ground who brushed dirt off himself before speaking. "Sorry Dani… I was just distracted by something I heard while at Clockwork's place training some of my powers… among other reasons." The male halfa spoke the last part under his breath but Dani still heard it yet she knew it wasn't a safe topic to ask at the moment.

"Anyways… Clockwork mentioned something about a being known as Ragnarok awakening, because of the Observant's making him interfere in my life and the death of my family. At the time I wasn't paying attention but… for some reason I think I heard dread in his voice at the time and if he's scared what chance do we have against this evil." Danny finished speaking and as Dani slipped her daggers back into place on her person she began to think about this information before speaking. "Well… Ragnarok is supposedly the end of the world in viking mythology… maybe someone in the village knows something about it. Though Gothi would be our best bet on anything mystical it probably would be better if we have her as a last resort… but it's getting late. Why don't we worry about this tomorrow Danny and in the morning while everyone is busy we'll read a few books to get information."

With that said Dani began to climb out of the cove leaving her older brother behind for a moment in thought. Soon after she had gotten out Danny followed his younger sister out and after catching up with her managed to get into the chief's hut. The female halfa though went to get some food leaving the male halfa behind who wasn't hungry at the moment and went to lie down. When sleep finally came over the halfa he could hear Dani entering and could hear Mink chirp a bit before they two went to sleep.

* * *

crai22: Hello again all you readers it's now time for me to explain a few things again that you pointed out to me in the reviews. For starters none of the characters in this story are the living versions of ghosts, so this is not a sort of reincarnation story alright? Secondly as for Dani having a bad future, she did technically go threw an emotional trauma like Danny did, I mean how would you feel if the person you looked at as a father admitted to your face that he doesn't care about you? Atlas after that happened managed to help her escape and you can figure out what happened form there with ease practically.

Third Astrid does not know about their secret... at the moment at least, but you never know if she will found out by accident or not. Fourth this is fanfiction so the thing about the parasite not effecting Jack Fenton in the alternate time line that Danny created never really happened. Finally, fifth I will be bringing in other ghosts shortly but don't expect much battles the two halfa's have grown stronger so they can easily stand up to all of Danny's old enemies. But still for the sake of the story I will bring them in from time to time just as plot while moving the whole thing forward to the finally battle with Ragnarok.

Danny: That is a long to explain... I just read over some of the reviews myself though, and sadly I got say some of you have seriously got to learn how to write better. Some of them don't even make sense and that's coming from a person who is both half alive and half dead of all people.

Dani: That I agree with brother... Miota will be out for a while though, something about going on a vacation away from all of us with the help of Clockwork.

crai22: Right... next time go a bit easier on him you two... anyways I just finished reading the story that 'Ivanganev1992' mentioned among other stories. It was interesting I'll admit, but no that will not be what Desiree will do, I mean come on this is Desiree who likes to twist every wish she hears into something that the wisher wasn't hoping for. After all she is one of Danny's enemies but long story short you will have to wait and see the end results for yourselves people if I decide to go along with it. So please read and review while I get busy working on the next few chapters, now where did I put that annoying little flux capacitor...


End file.
